La saga de las cartas de Rubí
by Koshi Sekisen
Summary: Sakura ya es maestra de cartas tras la batalla contra Yue. Pero pasan unos sucesos muy extraños en Tomoeda últimamente. Y todo alrededor de Shaoran.(Último cap.!!!!!!!!!)
1. Una carta ataca

Konichiwa! O genki deska?  
  
Este es otro fic S+S mío, simplemente adoro a esta pareja! Se trata de después de la saga de la captura de cartas pero antes de la saga de la transformación. Los nombres cambiaran un poco como: Kinomoto-chan, Kinomoto- san, Sakura-san, Sakura-chan, Sachan (para Sakura); (Tomoyo) Daidouji-chan, Daidouji-san, Tomoyo-san, Tomoyo-chan, Tomo-chan; ECT.  
  
  
  
La saga de las cartas de Rubí, una carta ataca.  
  
Abrió lentamente sus ojos castaños para ser cegado por una brillante luz del sol. Cerró nuevamente los ojos y los abrió. Miró a la mesilla del lado de su cama y vio su habitual despertador sonar como de costumbre a las siete de la mañana.  
  
- Baka! Porque puse el despertador tan temprano, mas bien dicho, porque lo puse? Estamos en vacaciones de primavera! -se quejó a si mismo.  
  
Era cierto, eran las vacaciones de primavera que duraban dos semanas, aún quedaban diez días por delante. Su prima, Meiling Li había vuelto de Honk- Kong hace tres días y lo cogió por sorpresa tanto a él como a su mayordomo, Wei, como la primera vez que fue a Japón más concretamente a Tomoeda. Era extremadamente pesada pero igualmente la quería, como a una prima, pero ella decía que estaban prometidos desde que hace cuatro años fue a buscar a su canario en la lluvia.  
  
Intentó conciliar el sueño de nuevo pero no pudo. Se levantó, se duchó, se cepilló los dientes, se peinó y se cambió en un T-shirt blanco y unos tejanos largos.  
  
- Ohayo Meili-chan, Ohayo Wei-san -dijo con cara aún de media mañana.  
  
- Ohayo Shaoran-kun! -chilló de alegría su prima lanzándose al cuello de éste.  
  
- Ohayo gozaimasu Shaoran-san -dijo sonriente su mayordomo. Shaoran le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
Empezó a comer los huevos que su mayordomo había preparado para él.  
  
- Shaoran-kun! Date prisa o llegaremos tarde! -le dijo Meiling al que Shaoran le dirigió una mirada interrogativa le dijo -Shaoran-kun, como se te pudo olvidar? Quedamos con Tomoyo-san y Sakura-san para ir a pasar el día por Tomoeda.  
  
- Baka! -se dijo a sí mismo. Comió todo que le quedaba en el plato de un trago (como Sakura). Se levantó corriendo, cogió algo de dinero y se fue corriendo antes de que Meiling le siguiera.  
  
'A-Are? Ha dicho Tomoyo-san y SAKURA-SAN?!' al mencionar el último nombre, sus mejillas se encendieron de un color rojo como una campanilla de Navidad. Meiling aún le iba detrás. Habían quedado al parque PENGÜIN, pero al doblar la esquina chocó contra alguien y cayó al suelo.  
  
- Ah! Li-kun! Gomenasai Li-kun! Daijobu?  
  
- Ha-hai, Are?  
  
Vio a Sakura con una falda verde y una camisa plátano con el pelo recogido en dos colas con las gomas con alas que le daban a Sakura un aspecto realmente tierno. Las dos mechas sueltas normalmente estaban recogidos en trenzas menos las mechas mas largas. Shaoran notó como la sangre le hervía en la cabeza.  
  
- Sakura-san!  
  
- Gomenasai Li-kun! -se disculpó de nuevo.  
  
- Ah... está bien, no te preocupes demasiado -dijo al cogerle la mano a Sakura que yacía tendida para ayudarle a levantarse.  
  
- Yokata. A-are? Y Meili-san?  
  
- La dejé atrás -dijo recordando. Sakura se rió.  
  
- Are?! Sakura-san! Porque le coges la mano a Shaoran-kun!? -chilló ésta apareciendo por detrás de la esquina acompañada de Tomoyo que grababa emocionada con la cámara de vídeo.  
  
De repente, Shaoran y Sakura se dieron cuenta de que se cogían de las manos y Sakura (sin mala intención, claro) las soltó sonriente. Meiling se calló del tema al ver que le soltaba. Shaoran había disfrutado esos segundos en los que iban cogidos de la mano y le dio algo de lastima soltarse. Solo Tomoyo y él mismo notaron que tenía las mejillas encendidas. Tomoyo se calló la risa nerviosa.  
  
Pasearon un buen rato hasta la hora de comer. Fueron de pic-nic en el mismo bosque en el que capturaron a THE MIRROR. Sakura había preparado un buen mañote de ONIGIRI (s) y TAKUAN. Shaoran decidió ir a comprar agua para todos en una tienda de ultramarinos que había cerca. Meiling se había empeñado en acompañarle pero él se negó, quería estar solo al pensar en la joven de ojos verdes.  
  
De repente, en mundo, bajo sus propios pies, cambió hasta encontrarse en un espacio tridimensional negro lleno de estrellas rojas como... la sangre.  
  
Sonó un risa malévola fría y aguda de mujer desde... bueno, desde todas partes.  
  
- Estúpido descendiente de ClowReed, perteneces a la familia Li, verdad? Pues prepárate CardCaptor, porque vas a morir, jajaja!  
  
- Nandato?! Quien eres? Sal de tu escondite ahora mismo y pelea como un... -iba a decir 'hombre' pero dudó -...mago de verdad.  
  
La voz propagó mil risas y de la nada, unas cintas rojas como la sangre le apretaron el pecho, los brazos y las piernas subiéndole a cuatro metros de altura.  
  
- Con tu magia me haré tan y tan fuerte que ni siquiera la Maestra de cartas podrá conmigo, la mataré! -una lluvia de frías y agudas carcajadas le rompían los tímpanos.  
  
- Nandato?! No le tocarás ni un pelo a Sakura-san! Ni un pelo o te las verás conmigo! -chilló con el dolor al apretarle tanto las cintas.  
  
- Si es que sigues vivo, cosa que me extraña -dijo burlonamente -ahora morirás!  
  
Las cintas le empezaron a estrujar más y más casi dejándole sin aire, pero eso no era lo peor sino que le absorbían la energía por ellas a inmensas cantidades.  
  
'Ni siquiera THE TIME me robó tanta energía. Si sigue así... es posible de que yo... muera'  
  
De la nada, apareció el rostro de Meiling que le decía que se casaría un día u otro. Luego su madre que le indicaba que no debía rendirse como su padre. Sus hermanas sonriendo y gastando bromas. Tomoyo diciendo que había de confesar a Sakura sus sentimientos. A Yamazaki y a los demás riendo y hablando animadamente. De la nada, el rostro de Sakura con esos ojos que le hipnotizaban apareció con una sonrisa en la cara diciendo que serían muy buenos amigos, pero que habían de permanecer unidos. Y de repente, su padre, aquél al que admiraba tanto que había muerto hacía ya cinco años atrás pero al que seguia queriendo de todo corazón por ser su apoyo en todos los años. Ese rostro, serio y severo, pero esa sonrisa, dulce y tranquila... no podía morir! No podía morir, por su padre! Su padre, tan confidente, le decía en el interior 'Shao-kun (un apodo que solo utilizaba él) pase lo que pase confía en ti mismo y conseguirás tus objetivos'.  
  
Pues ese parecía un buen momento de intento. Concentró sus energías en soltarse la mano derecha y lo consiguió, con una fuerza sobrenatural rompió algunas cintas. Los esfuerzos le hicieron gritar de dolor.  
  
- Que?! Que está pasando?! -chilló de miedo la voz.  
  
Concentró la espada que apareció en su mano y cortó el resto de hilos. Cayó en el suelo de un golpe seco que lo hizo retorcer de dolor. La voz chillaba de dolor y el espacio desapareció haciéndole caer a unos pocos decímetros de las chicas con un golpe seco.  
  
Vio a Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling acercarse corriendo llamándole por su nombre. Vio, además, que a Sakura le resbalaban lágrimas de la cara. Intentó levantarse con ayuda de un seto y lo consiguió a medias. Pero luego, toda su energía desvaneció y cayó al suelo. Todo era negro.  
  
Meiling y Sakura se arrodillaron a su lado mientras Tomoyo llamaba con su móvil a una ambulancia. Sakura, que temía por la salud del joven, se levantó, cogió la llave y la transformó en vara.  
  
- Oh THE TIME, te pido como nueva maestra de cartas que rechaces tu forma anterior y te transformes con los poderes de mi estrella. THE TIME, con los poderes que te concedió ClowReed detén el tiempo para Shaoran Li que se halla inconsciente. -chilló.  
  
La apagada respiración de Li se detuvo dejándole quieto.  
  
- Estúpida Kinomoto! Le-le has ma-tado! -chilló Meiling  
  
- Solo le he parado el tiempo, no le he matado -dijo Sakura. Meiling vio la sinceridad de su ojos y se calló. -No te preocupes. -al decir lo último cayó dormida en brazos de Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura despertó en un sofá del hospital de Tomoeda delante de una habitación de CUIDADOS INTENSIVOS. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en la falda de Tomoyo que de sus ojos mar, brotaban lágrimas que intentaban ser apagadas.  
  
- Tomo-chan, porque lloras? Donde estoy? Que ha pasado? -preguntó incorporándose. De repente lo recordó todo -Tomo-chan, que le ha pasado a Li-kun? Como está?  
  
Tomoyo dejó caer algunas de sus lágrimas.  
  
- Li-kun, no están seguro de que despierte -pero añadió al ver que lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de ésta -pero despertará lo sé. No te preocupes Sachan.  
  
- Oh Tomo-chan! -exclamó Sakura al lanzarse en los brazos de Tomoyo.  
  
- Tranquila, Wei-san y Meili-san están con él.  
  
Antes de acabar la frase, Wei salió de la habitación comunicando a las chicas.  
  
- Tranquilas, está fuera de peligro, despertará un día u otro. -dijo calmado, pero se le notaban las marcas plateadas de lágrimas. -Podéis entrar, Meili-san está con él.  
  
Entraron el la habitación y vieron a Meiling. Entendieron porque lloraron tanto, la escena era horrible. Shaoran con una máscara de oxígeno, rodeado de tubos transparentes y de vendas. Al lado, había aquella cosa que contenía un líquido semi-tranparente. Máquinas le rodearon que pitaban a los latidos de su débil corazón.  
  
Para saber lo ocurrido, esperaron cada día a que despertara para escuchar lo pasado.  
  
Pasó una semana y quedaban tres días para que acabaran las vacaciones. Meiling, a pesar de sus protestas se fue de nuevo a Honk-Kong.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero-chan y Yue estaban con él. Sakura ya no podía aguantar la tensión.  
  
- Li-kun has de despertar te necesito! -chilló un día. Una cálida luz la rodeó. Una luz entre dorada, plateada y rosa. Un color precioso los unió a los dos haciendo que, lentamente el joven inconsciente despertara.  
  
- Donde- donde estoy? -preguntó débilmente.  
  
- En el hospital -respondió Tomoyo.  
  
Shaoran la miró confundido, de los ojos mar de ésta brotaban rayos alegría. Le propinó una sonrisa. De repente vio a Yue y a Keroberos, éste último que le miraba con cara amenazadora. Y oyó llantos. Lágrimas caían de unos ojos verde esmeralda con una sonrisa leve en la cara. Sakura.  
  
- Sakura-san, daijobu ka? Porque lloras? -le preguntó preocupado quitándose la máscara de oxígeno que ya no necesitaba además de algunas vendas.  
  
- Daijobu Li-kun, daijobu, arigatou. -dijo.  
  
Sakura de repente lo abrazó tiernamente. Como en la carta THE RETURN pero con más cariño si eso era posible. Esta vez se sonrojó pero muy ligeramente y le devolvió el abrazo. De la cara inexpresiva de Yue, brotaba una sonrisa. Tomoyo tenía a mano una cámara pero Keroberos no esta para romances, especialmente entre esos dos.  
  
- Maldito mocoso! Déjala! Y cuenta lo ocurrido de una vez! -dijo sarcástica e impacientemente.  
  
Él le miró enfadado, pero consideró que era más importante explicar lo ocurrido. Y así hizo.  
  
- Era una carta de Clow? -preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
- No -contestó Yue -sino yo no hubiera podido hacer el juicio final  
  
- Como lo sabes? -le preguntó sarcásticamente Keroberos.  
  
- Yue tiene razón -dijo Shaoran calmado (?) -No fue la energía ni una carta de Clow. Era de Rubí.  
  
Por la expresión de los guardianes parecía como si mil cuchillos les hubiesen atravesado el corazón. Yue cayó de rodillas por la impresión.  
  
- Pero Clow las selló en un libro mágico... no digas que se ha revelado...? -preguntó con terror puro en los ojos. Keroberos parecía a punto de hacer la misma pregunta.  
  
- Que pasa? -demandó Sakura. Keroberos y Yue no parecían poder contestar pero Shaoran sí lo hizo.  
  
- Tus guardianes te habrán contado que Clow creó a todas las cartas. No todas. Existen 52 pero seis las tuvo que atrapar él como CardCaptor. Esas eran (o siguen siendo, claro) THE DARK, THE THUNDER, THE TIME, THE RETURN, THE SHOOT y THE ARROW. Habían doce pero consiguió capturar a seis, y consiguió además reunir a las otras cartas y encerrarlas en un libro muy poderoso. Pero, Clow, atrapó a las más débiles y creó las suyas propias, las más poderosas tienen el poder de seis cartas de Clow unidas. Ese libro se habrá manifestado al ser otra la Maestra de Cartas. Hemos de atraparlas y sellarlas, hay otro juicio por ello en el que habrá una dura batalla.  
  
- Es decir, la saga de la captura de las cartas rubí acaba de comenzar -dijo Sakura seriamente.  
  
  
  
OOOooo*oooOOO  
  
La nueva batalla ha comenzado. Como se las arreglarán los CardCaptor para vencer?  
  
Os ha gustado? Espero que sí! Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
  
Kari Ishikawa 


	2. La primera batalla

Konichiwa! O genki deska?  
  
Este es otro fic S+S mío, simplemente adoro a esta pareja! Se trata de después de la saga de la captura de cartas pero antes de la saga de la transformación. Los nombres cambiaran un poco como: Kinomoto-chan, Kinomoto- san, Sakura-san, Sakura-chan, Sachan (para Sakura); (Tomoyo) Daidouji-chan, Daidouji-san, Tomoyo-san, Tomoyo-chan, Tomo-chan; ECT. Éste es el segundo capítulo.  
  
  
  
La saga de las cartas de Rubí, la primera batalla.  
  
Después de dos días, Shaoran pudo finalmente salir del hospital, pero no sin antes unos consejos del médico que anunció a Wei y a los cercanos (Sakura y Tomoyo: que se lo contaron a los guardianes) para tenerle vigilado a no hacer ninguna tontería ya que estaba aún débil.  
  
Shaoran, lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa fue llamar a Meiling.  
  
- Moshi, moshi? Li Meiling hablando des del Clan Li... -Shaoran notó que la voz le temblaba. Meiling había estado llorando.  
  
- Moshi, moshi Meili-chan daijobu ka? Por que lloras?  
  
- Sha- Shaoran-kun, Baka! lloro por ti Shaoran-kun, e-estás bien? Daijobu?  
  
- Hai Meili-chan, daijobu, arigatou por preguntar  
  
- Yokata! -su voz aún temblaba pero se le oía más animada  
  
- Arigatou Meili-chan por cuidar de mi, Sakura-san y Tomoyo-san me lo explicaron.  
  
- De nada...  
  
- Bueno Meili-chan, he de colgar, ya te llamaré!  
  
- Ja ne!  
  
Shaoran colgó. Se levantó de su cama en la que había estado sentado por el borde, y se fue a la cocina a tomar un zumo bien fresco. Había una nota en la nevera.  
  
Estimado Shaoran-kun:  
  
He salido unos momentos por Tokyo al mercado, volveré antes de la cena, disculpe las molestias.  
  
Wei.  
  
Shaoran sonrió. Era martes, día de la compra por Tokyo. Cogió un zumo y se estiró de nuevo en su cama para entrar en un profundo sueño.  
  
Se despertó de nuevo, ya era de noche. Pero, donde estaba? En su cuarto pero... no, por la ventana se veía el Templo Sukimine y la Torre de Tokyo al lado. Que cosa tan rara! La Torre estaba a unos veinte kilómetros del templo y porque de nuevo así? La ropa! Llevaba la túnica de gala del clan Li! La espada en la mano derecha, la brújula los amuletos de Viento, Fuego y Rayo, además de otras cartas parecidas en tamaño a las de Clow. Raro! En el Templo, donde Sakura se dio cuenta de que le faltaba el reloj un día en la captura de THE SNOW, al mismo sitio habían cinco figuras las que reconoció como las de Sakura, Tomoyo, Yue, Keroberos y la profesora... Mitzuki. Pero si ella había ido a Inglaterra! Miraban en su dirección y se sonrojó levemente al ver a Sakura tan hermosa con un vestido diseñado, por supuesto, por Tomoyo. Era parecidisimo al suyo, solo que de color violeta y con un sombrero distinto, además de la vara y las cartas llevaba consigo un abanico chino. Estaba preciosa. Pero... no, su rostro se le veía preocupado. Le miraba como si temiera por su vida. Tomoyo llevaba su vestido de espionaje con dos trenzas y las gafas en la mano con la misma expresión que Sakura. La cara indiferente de Yue también era distinta y con esa preocupación, al igual que Keroberos. No era diferente la expresión de la profesora que llevaba la ropa del templo. Miró a la torre. Una figura de hombre alado (parecidímo a Yue solo que en cambio de plateado, dorado) y con una espada le desafiaba con la mirada, tal vez mas frío de lo que había sido Yue en el juicio final. La recorrió un escalofrío por la espinilla y se la puso la piel de gallina, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Y era porque esa criatura dorada sostenía a Meiling de espalda contra su pecho agarrándola con el brazo izquierdo desde los hombros. El derecho. Sostenía la espada dorada por igual con la punta afilada apuntando el cuello de Meiling. Shaoran temblaba de miedo y de ira al ver a Meiling inconsciente en peligro gravemente mortal.  
  
Notó una sacudida en el hombro y se despertó asustado. Estaba en la misma posición de antes de dormirse solo que tenía la frente y la ropa empapada de sudor frío. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía salirle del pecho. Y su respiración, muy agitada. Tenía, a la vez, lágrimas en los ojos resbalando por sus mejillas.  
  
Le sacudió Wei, que al ver al muchacho dormido sacudiéndose violentamente y al recordar los consejos del doctor corrió a su lado y le despertó sacudiéndole suavemente (porque no calía que fuere violento ya que él tenía un sueño bastante ligero) en el hombro.  
  
Shaoran se incorporó y vio a Wei con esa cara de preocupación y consternación.  
  
- Shaoran-kun, daijobu ka? -le preguntó  
  
- Daijobu Wei-kun, arigatou, no sabría que hacer si hubiera seguido atrapado en el sueño.  
  
Su mayordomo sonrió y le preguntó que si mañana, ya que sería el último día de vacaciones, querría ir con sus amigos/as al cine o a tomar algo.  
  
- Hai Wei-kun, arigatou. -agradeció Shaoran. Pensó en llamar a Sakura y Tomoyo, además de a Kero-chan (?), aunque no le cayera bien este último. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las siete de la tarde.  
  
Rin, Rin!  
  
Sonó el teléfono que compartía con Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero-chan/beros.  
  
- Moshi, moshi? Li al habla -dijo.  
  
- Moshi, moshi Li-kun, daijobu? -sonó una voz dulce.  
  
- Sakura-san! Ha-hai, arigatou.  
  
- Yokata! -suspiró de alivio que hizo sonrojarse muy vivamente al joven.  
  
Silencio...  
  
- Um... Sakura-san, que tal si mañana vamos a dar una vuelta con Tomoyo- san? -preguntó con voz entrecortada.  
  
- Hai Li-kun, me encantaría! Y a Tomoyo-chan seguro que también. Bueno, un segundo...  
  
Shaoran oyó des del teléfono una voz de pito que exclamaba a Sakura 'Sakura conseguiré el récord de 500.000.000 de puntos!' 'Ay Kero-chan, no ves que hablo por teléfono?' 'Lo consigo, me falta poco! Con quien hablas? Con Tomoyo-chan?' 'No, con Li-kun' 'Con el mocoso?!' Shaoran se molestó 'No es ningún mocoso! Es un chico muy bueno y agradable!' se sonrojó de nuevo al oír esas palabras de los labios de Sakura 'Agradable?!' chilló Kero-chan y de repente otra voz mecánica (del videojuego) dijo 'Nuevo récord: 499.999.999 puntos' 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!' se lamentó Kero-chan 'me distraíste con el mocoso!' 'No es un mocoso y es culpa tuya por estar viciado al juego, deja que hable con él que se esta esperando' 'Bueno, es culpa suya' 'Kerooooooooo-chan!'  
  
- Ay, gomenasai Li-kun! Es que Kero-chan me distrajo!  
  
- Esta bien -sonrió.  
  
- Mañana al parque PENGÜIN a las cuatro?  
  
- Hai  
  
- Ja ne!  
  
- Ja ne!  
  
Al día siguiente todo pasó normalmente, aparte de empezar a preparar el nuevo trimestre.  
  
Ya eran las cuatro menos cuarto y pidió a Wei un poco de dinero que le prestó 1.800 yens. Iba con unos pantalones largos marrones y una camisa oscura. En definitiva, el mismo conjunto que el que usó para la carta THE DREAM. Y se fue andando, para no tropezar de nuevo con Sakura, al parque.  
  
Vio a Tomoyo con su furgoneta de trajes. Sakura también estaba ahí con un pantalón-falda de color Fucsia discreto y una camisa azul cielo con las mangas amarillas plátano. El pelo lo llevaba recogido como el día anterior del accidente a parte de las gomas que eras lazos rojos bastante grandes. Estaba preciosa. Tomoyo llevaba un vestido típico chino azul mar como sus ojos con flores dibujadas y adornos doradas y plateadas. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en dos trenzas delgadas y recogidas de nuevo en la punta, el mismo estilo que en el de THE DREAM también, vamos. Decidieron salir ya cuando de repente, Shaoran preguntó.  
  
- Oye, Tomoyo-san, porque llevas la camioneta de trajes?  
  
- Nada, un presentimiento.  
  
Al ver a seis guardaespaldas de Tomoyo, a Shaoran y a Sakura les cayeron de la cabeza un 'anime sweat-drop'.  
  
Pidió Tomoyo a sus guardaespaldas que si podían dejar aparcado la camioneta e irse en coche. Así cumplieron.  
  
Al dar ya el tercer paso Shaoran y Sakura se detuvieron de nuevo. Tomoyo se detuvo a la misma vez algo sorprendida.  
  
- Li-kun... notas eso? No es la energía de Clow pero es otra mucho más poderosa...  
  
- Sakura-san... esa es la energía de una carta de Rubí... Sakura-san... Tomoyo-san... cuidado...  
  
- Esa energía! -chilló de pronto Kero-chan apareciendo en la bolsa de su ama.  
  
- Li-kun dice que es de Rubí -dijo Tomoyo.  
  
- Kero-chan, transfórmate y lleva a Tomo-chan a un sitio seguro, entendido?! -ordenó Sakura.  
  
Kero-chan se transformó en Keroberos pero Tomoyo se negó a subirse.  
  
- Ese presentimiento! Tenéis que cambiaros, tengo un traje para ti también Li-kun! -chilló ésta.  
  
- Si nos lo ponemos te irás? -preguntó al fin Sakura a las quejas de ésta.  
  
- Sí! Y Kero-chan podemos ir al aire y lo gravo desde ahí  
  
Como que Tomoyo no se rendía así lo hicieron. Empujó a Sakura y a Shaoran en el camión y habían dos vestidores. Tomoyo se subió a Keroberos y se elevaron, con la cámara en manos de la joven.  
  
Sakura salió con un vestido rosa. Y mientras, estaba Shaoran con un traje verde-azulado. Los dos llevaban unos pantalones muy cortos y algo ajustados. Sakura llevaba unas botas muy largas asta por encima de la rodilla mientras que Shaoran llevaba unas por encima del tobillo por alivio de éste. Los dos llevaban blusas del color del otro, aunque la de Shaoran muy poco pronunciada. Sakura y Shaoran llevaba un gorro como el escolar solo que del color de los pantalones y algo mas grande con más adornos. Llevaban guantes blancos y capas negras y amarillas con tres puntas. \/\/ (algo así).Tomoyo casi se cae del guardián de la emoción.  
  
Al salir los dos se sonrojaron. Shaoran y Sakura ya tenían sus armas a mano (vara, cartas, espada y amuletos).  
  
- Joven descendiente... nos volvemos a ver... -dijo la voz misteriosa de hacía una semana con la que Shaoran perdió control.  
  
- Nandato?! Que quieres carta de Rubí del *@$%#*? - Sakura se estremeció a la última palabra.  
  
Se convirtió de nuevo en el espacio y cayeron lluvias de risas agudas y frías.  
  
- Li-kun... -dijo Sakura asustada.  
  
- Tranquila Sakura-san... -le respondió dulcemente con la cual ella sonrió.  
  
Unas cintas rojas como la sangre cogieron a Sakura y la elevaron a unos metros de altura con ésta suplicando de dolor.  
  
- Sakura-san! -chilló en desesperación Shaoran.  
  
Levantó la mirada y saltó hacia ella con el amuleto del Viento y corto las cintas haciendo que cayera inconsciente en sus brazos y la dejó en el suelo ruborizado de rabia.  
  
Unos disparos de fuego fue hacia ella en el que Shaoran protegió con su cuerpo. Asta que ella despertó, unos segundos después, él tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de quemaduras y cayó sobre ésta.  
  
- Li-kun! -lloró al joven medio inconsciente. Sacó la vara, la transformó y convirtió a Escudo. El escudo la rodeó a ella y al joven tumbado.  
  
Se separó con el escudo aún protegiendo a ésta. Y usó a THE SWORD y lo clavó al suelo haciendo que la carta chillara de dolor.  
  
'Con que puedo vencer...?' se preguntó. Miró a Shaoran 'algo que pueda cortar y luchar contra el fuego...'  
  
- Oh transfórmate y congela las llamas cortando con las puntas a las cintas que te impidan el camino.. THE FREEZE! -La carta se transformó en una bola de hielo que recorrió y rebotó todas partes.  
  
Shaoran cerró los ojos sabiendo que no funcionaría.  
  
'Que corte y que luche con el fuego... ya sé!'  
  
La carta tenía sus efectos ya que la carta lloraba de dolor pero Sakura se quedaba dormida... pero vio como Shaoran se despertaba y corrió a su lado para ayudarle.  
  
- Sakura-san ... necesito tu ayuda... -dijo. Ella asintió.  
  
- THE RAIN! -chilló transformándose la carta.  
  
La carta lluvia, les cubrió a todos para que pudiera calmar un poco el dolor de Shaoran en la piel. Shaoran sonrió al notar la superficie húmeda en su piel.  
  
- Li-kun... que vas a hacer...? -dijo medio dormida intentando no caer.  
  
- Dragón de Agua, acude a mí! -dijo él llevando un amuleto que nunca vio Sakura.  
  
Unos hilos húmedos cubrían la superficie mientras THE RAIN y THE FREEZE regresaban. Los hilos cada vez se juntaban más dejándose ver la luz alrededor mientras que la oscuridad disminuía en una bola.  
  
- Ahora Sakura-san!  
  
- Regresa a la forma humilde que te mereces carta de -de repente se dio cuenta de que aquella vara se usaba para atrapar cartas de Clow y no de Rubí pero lo intentó -Carta de Rubí!  
  
Pero la carta no se transformó.  
  
- Li-kun! -preguntó  
  
- Sakura-san -le vino una idea en la cabeza de golpe, de la voz de su padre -Lanza la vara hacia arriba como en el entrenamiento de animadoras! -dijo intentando no parecer tonto.  
  
Un poco dudosa así lo hizo lo más alto que pudo y llegó a ser a unos tres metros donde se paró en diagonal \. Shaoran corrió a su lado y lanzó la espada hacia arriba a la misma altura donde se paró formando una cruz X con la vara y se transformó con una luz destellante a una vara mayor de color verde-azulada con una media luna en la punta y una estrella en él con en el centro el símbolo del bien y el mal. Cayó en manos de Shaoran que gritó:  
  
- Recupera el estado humilde que te mereces! Carta Rubí!  
  
Y la carta se transformó al fin en una roja con dibujos de un sol y rubíes en la parte de atrás. En la parte delantera había una esfera brillante con cola y en la subscripción ponía: THE ABSORB.  
  
Y cayeron en el parque. Tomoyo los miraba sorprendida encima de Keroberos. Shaoran ya no tenía heridas. Explicaron todo a Tomoyo y a Kero-chan ya en el suelo. Vieron como se separaban la vara de la espada y la carta Rubí.  
  
- Parece como si la nueva vara te eligiera a ti mocoso... -gruñó Kero-chan enfadado.  
  
- Eso parece, pero, porque a él y no a la Maestra de cartas...? -se preguntó Tomoyo en voz alta.  
  
- Las cartas deben tener un buen motivo... -dijo Sakura defendiendo a Shaoran que estaba demasiado pensativo como para escuchar.  
  
- Creo que me eligieron por mi padre... -dijo al fin.  
  
- Tu padre? -preguntaron a la vez.  
  
Decidieron antes de explicar llamar a Yue y así hicieron. Cuando llegó se mostró sorprendido por el relato y Shaoran explicó...  
  
- Mi padre -empezó -se llamaba Ho In Li...  
  
OOOooo*oooOOO  
  
Que os ha parecido? Intriga...  
  
Que tiene que ver el padre de Shaoran?  
  
Porque está tan seguro?  
  
Porque la vara le eligió a él?  
  
Descubridlo en el próximo capítulo!  
  
Hasta entonces!  
  
Kari Ishikawa 


	3. La historia de Ho In Li

Konichiwa! O genki deska?  
  
Este es otro fic S+S mío, simplemente adoro a esta pareja! Se trata de después de la saga de la captura de cartas pero antes de la saga de la transformación. Los nombres cambiaran un poco como: Kinomoto-chan, Kinomoto- san, Sakura-san, Sakura-chan, Sachan (para Sakura); (Tomoyo) Daidouji-chan, Daidouji-san, Tomoyo-san, Tomoyo-chan, Tomo-chan; ECT. Éste es el tercer capítulo.  
  
  
  
La saga de las cartas de Rubí, la historia del Ho In Li.  
  
- Mi padre -empezó -se llamaba Ho In Li.  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
Shaoran aún tenía cuatro años. Era un chico muy alegre y le era imposible estarse quieto un momento. Su madre y sus hermanas se quejaban a menudo de él pero le querían mucho. Pero él quería a alguien mucho más que a ellas aunque se lo callaba. Quería mucho a su padre. Ho In Li. Él era muy severo con Shaoran en cuanto a la lucha pero como que aprendía muy fácilmente no tenía problemas. Pero, en realidad, su padre le quería mucho y le trataba con mucha amabilidad y él con respeto. Su padre era in ídolo para él, fuerte, amable, inteligente y sabía decir cosas sensatas y escuchar. Era muy alto y corpulento, con su bigote y sus gafas de media luna, no carecía de respeto por nadie.  
  
Un día, después del entrenamiento y en el cumpleaños de Shaoran (cuarto), Shaoran y su padre se fueron al parque de atracciones donde no se había estado quieto ni un momento. Pero, al volver, su osito de peluche preferido cayó de entre sus brazos al suelo en medio de una carretera. Se paró en la carretera para cogerlo.  
  
- Shaoran! -gritó su padre.  
  
Levantó la vista y vio a un enorme camión que iba a atropellarle. Decidió que correr era lo más sensato pero sus piernas no se movían. Estaban paralizadas. De repente chilló:  
  
- Oto-san!  
  
Y su padre corrió hacia él, lo cogió en brazos y su osito e intentó correr lo más rápido que podía. Oía los gritos de terror de la gente. Pero el camión, que no dejaba de tocar la bocina le tocó por el lado y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Shaoran estaba despierto pero parecía muerto del shock. Unas personas se acercaron corriendo a cogerle de los brazos de su padre, y él no ponía resistencia, no podía, hacer nada. Oyó la sirena de una ambulancia y de bomberos y policías. Se lo llevaron con su padre, herido gravemente, y a él en el mismo coche.  
  
Le pellizcaron e incluso le abofetearon para que reaccionara. Pero no podía.  
  
- Papá... es culpa mía... -dijo al fin.  
  
- No es culpa tuya, es culpa del camionero y los buenos policías le están castigando -le dijo una enfermera como si él fuera tonto.  
  
- No... es culpa mía... -y rompió a llantos mientras un doctor negaba con la cabeza a la enfermera que le intentaba consolar. Pasó una noche en el hospital en compañía de sus hermanas ya que su madre se hallaba en una sala de cuidados intensivos.  
  
- Hey Shaoran, no es tu culpa -le comentó su hermana más mayor -tómate esto, te calmará.  
  
Shaoran cogió el vaso de zumo que le ofrecía y al bebérselo se cayó dormido mientras explicaba.  
  
- Es un calmante.  
  
Despertó a los rayos de luz dorada del sol y lo recordó de repente porque no había cesado de tener pesadillas. Vio a sus hermanas dormidas y se levantó tambaleándose un poco y corrió a otro sitio. Chocó con ancianos y con doctores y enfermeras pero no lo detenían, no podían, era muy veloz. Corrió hasta ver a su madre delante de él y no parecía sorprendida ni enfadada.  
  
- Ven Shaoran... no estoy enfadada... tu padre ha despertado y quiere hablar contigo. -dijo cogiéndole en brazos.  
  
Lloró al entrar en la habitación donde le vio rodeado de vendas, máquinas, tubos y botellas. Vio sus ojos que ya no estaban llenos de energía ni de rostro despreocupado y alegre. Todo lo contrario.  
  
- Ottoh-san? Da-daijobu ka?  
  
- Hai Shao-kun, daijobu ka, arigatou. -se oyó de sus labios débilmente.  
  
- Gomenasai Oto-san gomenasai, gomenasai... -llorando.  
  
- Are? Shao-kun, todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo, pero no sufras un shock por esto, quiero que seas el niño despreocupado que eras onegai?  
  
- Eh? Oto-san... -y corrió para abrazarle.  
  
- Shaoran escucha... -empezó -escucha atentamente... sabes que son cartas de Clow verdad? -asintió -pues estoy luchando contra un carta de -dijo algo muy débilmente que no consiguió entender, sonaba como un /ru:i/ - Y me está debilitando, son muy poderosas... pero tu madre sabe de esto más que yo -tosió un poco -pregúntale un día a ella. Pero se que si no puedo librarme de ellas irán a por ti y no quiero que pase por eso lucharé con todas mis fuerzas. -murmuró algo que sonaba 'asta la muerte' pero Shaoran no lo quiso aceptar y lo olvidó.  
  
Después de eso pasó un año en el que su padre no mejoró en absoluto, aunque a él se lo ocultaban diciendo que saldría pronto de ahí. Su padre empeoró.  
  
En esos días, Shaoran se volvió distante y frío.  
  
Un día, que había cumplido los cinco años (un año después, vamos) fue a visitarle.  
  
Notó que las maquinas iban más lentas y que no respiraba bien. Corrió hacia él y le preguntó.  
  
- Oto-san, daijobu ka?  
  
- Nani? Ah Shao-kun, hai -tosió -daijobu, arigatou. -silencio. -Shao-kun, te pedí que no cambiaras...  
  
Shaoran dejó caer sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas.  
  
- Escucha Shaoran... te dije sobre cartas Rubí... las he encerrado en un libro mágico por arte de magia. Están allí pero se que se revelaran pronto por eso entrénate con ayuda de tu madre. Yo me meteré en tu mente y cuando llegue esa hora te avisaré ya que tú no las pudiste estudiar. Confía en mí. Y prepárate. Acércate...  
  
Shaoran se acercó a su padre y éste lo abrazó. Shaoran notó un calor en su corazón. Y cuando abrió los ojos le vio. Vio a la muerte llevarse el alma de su padre y... no pudo hacer nada.  
  
- Doushite?  
  
'Estaré bien... confía y entrénate al máximo' oyó la voz de su padre sintió tentación de llorar, pero no lo hizo. Él era fuerte.  
  
Dos años habían pasado y conoció a su prima por primera vez de su misma edad. Él seguía siendo distante y frío pero al conocer a su prima Meiling se alegró porque ella estuviera bien. Era muy guapa y simpática. Empezaron a entrenarse juntos y vio cada día como daba de comer a su canario. Asta que un día la vio llorar porque se perdió.  
  
Tuvo miedo. Aquella chica tan alegre y despreocupada... no. No quería que le sucediera lo mismo a ella. No lo iba a permitir. Se levantó y corrió fuera de la casa buscando por árboles veloz como el viento. Empezó a llover de pronto pero siguió buscando. Asta que lo encontró debajo de un árbol y lo cogió rumbo a su casa. Meiling lo abrazó y le llamó tonto pero no se ofendió. Al día siguiente Meiling le pidió compromiso si no se enamoraba de nadie y él lo tuvo que aceptar.  
  
Esa noche... soñó algo muy raro.  
  
Estaba solo en su casa un día de una fuerte lluvia cuando de pronto unos forasteros llamaron a casa. Él abrió dispuesto a patear al culo a los ladrones. Pero no. Era un grupo de tres personas. Un hombre alto, corpulento, pelirrojo y con gafas. El otro más pequeño parecía ser su hijo. De pelo castaño oscuro, ojos oscuros, y una mueca en la cara. Una niña de su misma edad en brazos del mayor de pelo miel y largo con mechas. Estaba dormida y no vio el color de sus ojos e iba envuelta en una manta. Iban todos mojados, menos la pequeña, asta los huesos.  
  
- Perdona joven, pero mi hija está enferma... me podrías ayudar?... Se que no está bien ni nos conocemos pero te lo pido porfavor. Quiero mucho a mi hija y no quiero que le pase nada.  
  
- Pasa -fue lo único que dijo.  
  
Ofreció toallas y su propia cama para la niña y vio que tenía la frente ardiendo. Cogió una toalla y la mojó a la frente de ésta. El hombre y su hijo hablaban otro idioma, le pareció que japonés pero no estaba seguro.  
  
- Arigatou gozaimasu joven -dijo el mayor.  
  
- De nada, no les podía dejar fuera en la lluvia mientras ella está tan enferma, ne?  
  
- Tiene un serio resfriado.  
  
A los minutos siguientes dejó de llover y se fueron.  
  
- Arigatou gozaimasu joven, te debo la vida de mi hija y la mía propia.  
  
- Daijobu, ha estado un placer.  
  
Y se fueron.  
  
Shaoran despertó en su cama en medio de la noche. 'Es una premonición hijo, no lo olvides' le susurró la voz de su padre.  
  
*fin del flashback*  
  
- Por eso creo que es así... -dijo Shaoran.  
  
- Lo siento mucho -dijo Sakura  
  
- Yo también Li-kun -dijo Tomoyo.  
  
- Daijobu -dijo para animarlas.  
  
- Es decir, de Ho In Li reencerró las cartas Rubí de Clow. -dijo Yue. Shaoran asintió  
  
- Por eso me quieren a mí -dijo seriamente.  
  
- Y necesitas a Sakura -dijo Kero-chan pensativo -además porque ella ha de transformar a la llave, pero dijiste que te dijo que la mataría... perdón Sakura -dijo al recorrerle un escalofrío a ésta que se vería de un kilómetro de lejos. -porque lo dijo?  
  
- Para provocar? -propuso Tomoyo.  
  
- Provocar...? -preguntaron los guardianes y la Maestra.  
  
- No lo sé, pero volvamos a casa, estoy cansado -dijo Shaoran levantándose -Um...  
  
- Quédate con el traje -le dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.  
  
- Arigatou gozaimasu, ja ne!  
  
- Ja ne!  
  
Se giró un momento para ver a Sakura y sus mejillas se encendieron del color de las botas de ésta al mirarla.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Que os ha parecido?  
  
Intrigante?  
  
Genial?  
  
Rollo?  
  
Aburrido?  
  
Quejas, Insultos y Felicitaciones a kariishikawa@mixmail.com Ok?  
  
Adiós y asta el próximo capítulo!  
  
Kari Ishikawa. 


	4. La piscina cubierta

Konichiwa! O genki deska?  
  
Este es otro fic S+S mío, simplemente adoro a esta pareja! Se trata de después de la saga de la captura de cartas pero antes de la saga de la transformación. Los nombres cambiaran un poco como: Kinomoto-chan, Kinomoto- san, Sakura-san, Sakura-chan, Sachan (para Sakura); (Tomoyo) Daidouji-chan, Daidouji-san, Tomoyo-san, Tomoyo-chan, Tomo-chan; ECT. Éste es el cuarto capítulo. Hagamos que Eriol no ha llegado aún porque no tiene que ver con esta historia.  
  
  
  
La saga de las cartas de Rubí, la piscina cubierta.  
  
Ya habían empezado las clases con el profesor Terada. Desde la captura de THE ABSORB de Shaoran no atacó ninguna más, pero no bajaron la guardia.  
  
Shaoran se sentaba detrás de Sakura al lado de la ventana en la última fila, y al lado de Sakura se sentaba Tomoyo, es decir como antes. A su lado, no se sentaba nadie, Meiling se había ido por lo tanto nadie ocupaba el puesto. Habían pasado dos semanas y era viernes. Ese día, el profesor les entregaba un examen de ciencias.  
  
Cuando le entregaron el suyo, se dio cuenta de que le había ido muy bien, un 9'5.  
  
Al tocar el timbre, Sakura le llamó a él y a Tomoyo.  
  
- Eh?! Ju?! -le preguntaron a Tomoyo sorprendidos sabiendo que la ciencia no era lo suyo y que normalmente sacaba 9, si no las mates y la Aritmética.  
  
- Hai! Yokata! Estudié mucho! -dijo felizmente. -A ti Li-kun se te da mucho mejor la ciencia que a mi -dijo sinceramente.  
  
- Eh? Que nota has sacado?  
  
- Kyu con Go. -dijo enseñando la nota. [no estoy segura si Kyu se escribe así]  
  
- Eh? Yo he sacado Roku! -dijo ensañando la suya.  
  
- Pero sacas dieses en gimnasia, bueno, Li-kun también.  
  
- Um...  
  
- No te preocupes... -dijo Shaoran sonrojándose.  
  
- He oído que han abierto una piscina cubierta cerca de aquí, podríamos ir mañana, ne?  
  
- Hai, eso me encantaría, tu también Li-kun?  
  
- Ha-Hai -dijo sonrojándose más que antes.  
  
Shaoran volvió a casa muy nervioso.  
  
- Shaoran-kun... porque tan nervioso? -le preguntó Wei.  
  
- A-Are? Nani?  
  
- Que porque tan nervioso?  
  
- Um...  
  
Rin, Rin!  
  
Wei se fue a cogerlo y era un amigo suyo por lo tanto Shaoran se fue a su habitación.  
  
'Ir mañana con Sakura-san a la piscina...' y negó bruscamente la cabeza y se puso a hacer lo deberes, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura. Y suspiró.  
  
- Que me está pasando? Porque cuando está ella me pongo nervioso? Antes no era así...  
  
Al día siguiente, era un fin de semana. Se duchó, se cepilló los dientes, se cambió y se peinó para ir a desayunar. Vio a Wei preparándole unos huevos con bacon. Y se dio cuenta de su expresión de fatiga y vio como se apartaba de la paella y estornudó en su pañuelo cuatro veces seguidas.  
  
- Wei-kun...  
  
- Ohayo gozaimasu -estornudó -Shaoran-kun.  
  
- Creo que se está resfriando y eso no es bueno, no se preocupe por la comida, la casa y la compra ya me ocuparé yo, vallase a la cama y descanse lo que le sea posible. Hoy voy a salir, pero si quiere algo me avisa que yo le ayudaré. -dijo cortante pero cariñosamente.  
  
- Se supone que el mayordomo soy yo... -estornudó -ne?  
  
- Por eso le debo una! Kora! A la cama! Le prepararé una sopa y arroz -dijo empujándole a su cuarto.  
  
- Gomenasai Shaoran-kun.  
  
- Daijobu!  
  
Corrió a la cocina, se preparó los huevos e hizo arroz. Luego cogió ingredientes para una sopa e hizo una de la receta de su madre que iba muy bien. La preparó en unos quince minutos, los posó en una bandeja y se los trajo al hombre que se hallaba con una gripe.  
  
- Arigatou gozaimasu Shaoran... -estornudó - -kun.  
  
Bajó a la cocina, comió sus huevos, los dejó en el lavavajillas y lo puso en marcha.  
  
Din Don!  
  
Sonó la puerta y se precipitó hacia la puerta.  
  
- Ohayo gozaimasu! -dijo jadeando.  
  
- Ohayo Li-kun! -dijeron dos voces femeninas.  
  
Y vio a Sakura y a Tomoyo (con la cámara a mano) con una bolsa de piscina.  
  
- Que-que hora es? -preguntó  
  
- Las doce -respondió Tomoyo tontamente.  
  
- Dadme quince minutos onegai! Pasad al comedor! -las empujó hacia dentó sonrojado, las sentó, les dio el mando de la tele y se fue corriendo a su cuarto.  
  
- Are...? -dijo Sakura sorprendida.  
  
Tomoyo se rió y encendió la tele.  
  
Shaoran iba a toda máquina cogiendo las cosas y pensando 'No me he dado cuenta de la hora, Baka!'  
  
Cuando bajó las vio en el sofá riendo sobre un programa de televisión.  
  
- Honto... Gomenasai Tomoyo-san... Sakura-san...  
  
- Daijobu -dijo Tomoyo con dificultad para apagar la risa de la cara roja que ponía este cuando Sakura decía.  
  
- No te preocupes a todos nos puede pasar -dijo muuuuuuuuy dulcemente.  
  
Tomoyo apagó la tele y Sakura y ella salieron de la casa.  
  
- Ja mata Wei! -exclamó Shaoran.  
  
- Que pase un -estornudo- buen día -estornudo- Shaoran-kun -estornudo.  
  
- Que le pasa? -preguntó Tomoyo. Sakura parecía interesada.  
  
- Tiene un resfriado  
  
- Espero que se recupere pronto... -dijo tristemente Sakura.  
  
Se fueron a la piscina cubierta de Omayasaki, una ciudad cerca, en la que tuvieron que coger el metro para ir, pero no importó.  
  
- Es la primera vez que vas en metro Sakura-san? -preguntó él.  
  
- Hai, y estoy nerviosa.  
  
- No te preocupes... estamos contigo -dijo Tomoyo para reconfortarla.  
  
- Pero si no me preocupo! Es la emoción! -dijo Sakura -El metro! El metro! -canturreó como una niña pequeña. Shaoran la miró. Esos ojos verdes... esa sonrisa... esa ternura... esa luz... si. No había duda. La quería.  
  
Al llegar Sakura bailaba de la emoción y Tomoyo no pudo al menos grabarla.  
  
Sakura llevaba un vestido ancho de color verde y rosa con un poco de amarillo. Tomoyo llevaba una falda larga tejana y una blusa azul. Shaoran iba con un T-shirt blanco y unos pantalones tejanos largos. Todos llevaban bolsas de piscina.  
  
Fueron a la piscina y había mucha gente pero encontraron un hueco perfecto.  
  
Shaoran se había instalado en la toalla leyendo un libro mientras que Sakura enseñaba a perfeccionar la técnica de natación a Tomoyo. Al cabo de quince minutos, Sakura lo llamó.  
  
- Li-kun! Hacemos una carrera? Quiero probar contigo! -se sonrojó al oírlo pero decidió nadar lo mejor posible para impresionarla.  
  
Tomoyo corrió hacia la toalla y se secó.  
  
- El agua está espléndida! Anda, ve e impresiónala! -se sorprendió al oírlo y se sonrojó levemente, pero le hizo caso y le sonrió.  
  
- Arigatou!  
  
Corrió hacia donde le esperaba. Su bañador rosa con alitas blancas en el pecho y en la espalda la hacían prácticamente hermosa. Pero no se dejó intimidar.  
  
Tomoyo gritó.  
  
- San, Ni, Ichi... Ha!  
  
Y se apresuró a lanzarse de cabeza al agua y a nadar estila crol asta la otra punta. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando oyó.  
  
- Ahhhhh!!! Que pasa?! -chilló la voz de Sakura y se empezó a hundir.  
  
Shaoran nadó deprisa hacia ella y se sumergió para encontrarla. Al sacarla abrió los ojos.  
  
- Sakura-san! Daijobu ka? -le preguntó aún en sus brazos.  
  
- Hai, Li-kun! Mira, el nivel del agua sube! -era cierto. A Tomoyo, que estaba de pie, y agua le llagaba a la cintura.  
  
- Puedes nadar? -le preguntó a Sakura.  
  
- No! Creo que me he torcido el tobillo -dijo lamentándolo.  
  
- Sakura, usa THE WAVE para mover a todos a un sitio seguro. Esto es obra de una carta de Rubí, noto la presencia. Ima!  
  
Sakura así lo hizo. La transformó e intentó no caer dormida al agua. THE WAVE condució a Tomoyo y a los demás que estaban muy ocupados para mirar lo que pasaba. Aunque Tomoyo tenía a mano la cámara.  
  
Shaoran subió a Sakura en su espalda y nadó lo más rápido que pudo a un lugar seguro para dejarla.  
  
Pero ya todo estaba hundido y no tocaba con los pies al suelo. Shaoran nadó y nadó buscando un lugar.  
  
'Que hago Oto-san?' suplicó  
  
'Shao-kun, no hay manera, concéntrate'  
  
Concentró sus energías para descubrir el punto de la carta. Y lo vio. Estaba en el centro de la piscina.  
  
- Solo hay una manera de vencer! Sakura-san! Agárrate y no te sueltes por nada del mundo! Entendido?! -dijo entre los gritos.  
  
- Hai Li-kun! Confío en ti!  
  
- O-daijini! -llamó Tomoyo.  
  
Corrió hacia el centro y cuando notó que se hundía, ya Sakura se le agarraba muy fuertemente, dispuesta a aguantar. Sakura confiaba.  
  
Ya se hundía del todo cuando cogió su espada y su amuleto.  
  
- Dragón del agua, acude a mi llamada! -de su amuleto, un dragón los elevó a la superficie del agua (como en la captura de THE ERASE). -Sakura! Aún así agárrate fuerte, no te sueltes. -y Sakura lo cogió de nuevo fuertemente.  
  
Cogió una carta, THE ABSORB, [No me preguntéis de donde] y la elevó.  
  
- Carta de Rubí nombrada THE ABSORB, te ordeno como nuevo maestro tuyo que seas una de mis cartas. ABSORB!  
  
La carta giró y se cambió a una verde. Su símbolo era el de la luna. En el centro había un círculo como el de Clow solo que en el lado izquierdo posterior había un sol y en el derecha inferior una estrella. El centro del sol conservaba el señal del bien y el mal y la estrella un rubí. De la carta salió esa bola destellante de color rojo y se hundió en el agua, absorbiendo la energía de la carta.  
  
- Ima Sakura!  
  
- Yami no chikara o himeshi kagi yo. Shin no sugata o ware no mae shimese. Keyaku no moto sakura ga meji ru! Realese!  
  
Lanzó la vara y cayó a tres metros de altura en posición \ y Shaoran lanzó su espada y se formó una cruz en el que apareció la vara de Shaoran para cartas Rubí.  
  
Sakura seguía cogida en la espalda de Shaoran.  
  
- Regresa en el estado humilde que te mereces Carta de Rubí!  
  
Y la carta se transformó en THE INUNDATION. La inundación.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran cayeron al agua.  
  
Shaoran salió a la superficie mientras el agua iba bajando en nivel. Ya tocaba de pies al suelo. Aún tenía a Sakura cogida que se soltó al acercarse Tomoyo a ayudarles.  
  
Miraron por in breve instante la Carta de Shaoran y la carta THE INUNDATION. Salía la misma esfera brillante con cola solo que de color azul.  
  
- Usa THE ERASE Sakura, borra los recuerdos de todos -dijo Shaoran a la joven que casi se caía dormida.  
  
- ERASE! -chilló esta y la carta se transformó dejando a la gente que gritaba al suelo inconsciente.  
  
Y cayó dormida en brazos del joven que no pudo siquiera sonrojarse del esfuerzo.  
  
Sakura despertó en su cama. Tomoyo estaba a su lado, Kero-chan, Yue y Shaoran también.  
  
Shaoran estaba muy pálido y sostenía la carta ABSORB en sus manos con la espada. Cuando Sakura despertó, éste perdió el conocimiento.  
  
- Li-kun! -gritó ella.  
  
Al cabo de un minuto, era él el que se hallaba en su cama. Sakura estaba escuchando el relato de Tomoyo.  
  
- Cuando te despertaste usaste mucha energía y necesitarías al menos tres días para recuperarte. Por eso, Shaoran te llevó en brazos asta aquí y usó la carta ABSORB para que le robara su energía y que te la transmitiera a ti por muy poco que fuere. -dijo abrazando a la joven que ya lloraba y lamentaba el estado de su amigo.  
  
Al cabo de quince minutos oyeron los pasos de Touya y de su padre. Sakura se angustió y Kero-chan se sentó en el escritorio mientras que Yue cogía a Shaoran y lo llevó a su casa por la ventana prometiendo que, si era el deseo de su maestra, moriría para salvarle a él también. Sakura se tranquilizó mientras que Touya entraba en la puerta y saludaba a Tomoyo.  
  
- Bueno Sachan, me voy, tengo que hacer lo deberes de Mates, ja mata -dijo saliendo de la habitación inclinándose hacia Touya como señal de respeto.  
  
- Te veo cansada monstruo, te ahogaste? Ve a dormir. -le dijo maliciosa y cariñosamente. Sakura se tendió para entrar en un suave y hermoso sueño.  
  
Wei, que ya se había recuperado, se hizo cargo de Shaoran aún preocupado por los consejos del doctor de hacía un par de semanas.  
  
Pero Shaoran solo parecía dormido. No parecía tener pesadillas, más bien eran sueños preciosos.  
  
De él y Sakura paseando por un prado. Abrazándose. Besándose.  
  
Después de un tiempo (no sabía exactamente cuanto) despertó en su cama. Miró a su despertador digital que le indicaba las: 03:27 a.m.  
  
Dejó ir un suspiro mientras miró el calendario al lado de su cama que se había tachada un fecha más. Había dormido durante un día y unas horas más.  
  
Se despertó de nuevo, ya era de noche. Pero, donde estaba? En su cuarto pero... no, por la ventana se veía el Templo Sukimine y la Torre de Tokyo al lado. Que cosa tan rara! La Torre estaba a unos veinte kilómetros del templo y porque de nuevo así? La ropa! Llevaba la túnica de gala del clan Li! La espada en la mano derecha, la brújula los amuletos de Viento, Fuego y Rayo, además de otras cartas parecidas en tamaño a las de Clow. Raro! En el Templo, donde Sakura se dio cuenta de que le faltaba el reloj un día en la captura de THE SNOW, al mismo sitio habían cinco figuras las que reconoció como las de Sakura, Tomoyo, Yue, Keroberos y la profesora... Mitzuki. Pero si ella había ido a Inglaterra! Miraban en su dirección y se sonrojó levemente al ver a Sakura tan hermosa con un vestido diseñado, por supuesto, por Tomoyo. Era parecidisimo al suyo, solo que de color violeta y con un sombrero distinto, además de la vara y las cartas llevaba consigo un abanico chino. Estaba preciosa. Pero... no, su rostro se le veía preocupado. Le miraba como si temiera por su vida. Tomoyo llevaba su vestido de espionaje con dos trenzas y las gafas en la mano con la misma expresión que Sakura. La cara indiferente de Yue también era distinta y con esa preocupación, al igual que Keroberos. No era diferente la expresión de la profesora que llevaba la ropa del templo. Miró a la torre. Una figura de hombre alado (parecidímo a Yue solo que en cambio de plateado, dorado) y con una espada le desafiaba con la mirada, tal vez mas frío de lo que había sido Yue en el juicio final. La recorrió un escalofrío por la espinilla y se la puso la piel de gallina, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Y era porque esa criatura dorada sostenía a Meiling de espalda contra su pecho agarrándola con el brazo izquierdo desde los hombros. El derecho. Sostenía la espada dorada por igual con la punta afilada apuntando el cuello de Meiling. Shaoran temblaba de miedo y de ira al ver a Meiling inconsciente en peligro gravemente mortal.  
  
Despertó de nuevo en su cama. Si, se había dormido. Eran las siete de la mañana. Aún le quedaba tiempo para prepararse para el colegio, era un Martes.  
  
Corrió al baño donde se ducho por la sudor y se secó las lágrimas de los ojos. Se peinó, cepilló los dientes y se vistió.  
  
Vio a Wei en la cocina.  
  
- Shaoran-kun Ohayo! Daijobu ka?  
  
- Hai Wei-kun, arigatou, a-are, Wei-kun, podrías prepararme algo de comer, hoy iré a clase.  
  
- Hai  
  
Comió un desayuno y se precipitó a la escuela llevando los libros.  
  
En el libro vio a Sakura con los patines caminando junto a Yukito y con Touya.  
  
Yukito le vio y le saludó mientras que Touya le miró con desprecio. Sakura no se movió.  
  
Shaoran ya pensaba que se había enfadado y se marchó dolido, ni siquiera la sonrisa de Yukito le animaba. Caminó por otro camino cuando vio a Sakura patinar a toda velocidad (de la que podía porque tenía el pie mal) hacia él.  
  
- Espera Li-kun!  
  
Cuando casi le alcanzó, resbaló, pero Shaoran la agarró a tiempo.  
  
- A-arigatou Shaoran-kun... -dijo con el susto. Shaoran se quedó petrificado.  
  
- Shaoran-kun..? -preguntó  
  
- Ah! Gomenasai Li-kun, no se que me pasó por la cabeza al llamarte por el nombre! Gomenasai!  
  
- Da-daijobu -dijo sonrojado levemente.  
  
- Arigatou Shaoran-kun, si quieres llámame Sakura-chan, o Sachan!  
  
- Hai, Sachan.  
  
- Hai!  
  
Y fueron andando hacia colegio. Sakura se disculpó por lo de la piscina, pero Shaoran opinaba que no tenía NADA de culpa, que no se preocupara.  
  
- Parece que, yo conseguí las cartas de Clow pero tú las de Rubí, eh?  
  
- Hai -dijo riendo.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Veamos... ABSORB, INUNDATION... cuales más? ah... quedan seis.  
  
Que os parece?  
  
Patético.  
  
Mal.  
  
Bastante Mal.  
  
Podría estar mejor.  
  
Normal.  
  
Bastante bien.  
  
Bien.  
  
Muy bien.  
  
Escribid!  
  
Kariishikawa@mixmail.es  
  
Edith.albrecht@teleline.es  
  
Kari Ishikawa 


	5. Un loco intento. Sumido en la desesperac...

Konichiwa! O genki deska?  
  
Este es otro fic S+S mío, simplemente adoro a esta pareja! Se trata de después de la saga de la captura de cartas pero antes de la saga de la transformación. Los nombres cambiaran un poco como: Kinomoto-chan, Kinomoto- san, Sakura-san, Sakura-chan, Sachan (para Sakura); (Tomoyo) Daidouji-chan, Daidouji-san, Tomoyo-san, Tomoyo-chan, Tomo-chan; ECT. Éste es el quinto capítulo.  
  
  
  
La saga de las cartas de Rubí, un loco intento. Sumido en la desesperación.  
  
Pasó el día como cada otro. Tomoyo estaba algo resfriada por lo tanto faltó unos días en el colegio de Tomoeda. A Shaoran no le iban bien del todo las cosas. Se decía continuamente que no sentía nada especial por Sakura incluso sabiendo que era mentira.  
  
Constantemente además, se repetía aquel sueño misterioso. Y cada vez que se despertaba oía 'Es una premonición'. Sakura en cambio, no podía estar mejor. Yukito iba casi siempre a verla, Tomoyo le diseñaba trajes preciosos y los estudios le iban mejor que antes.  
  
Shaoran, un día después de clase fue directamente a la biblioteca al tener que consultar algo para el trabajo de manualidades.  
  
- Shaoran-kun! -gritó un voz.  
  
- Are? Sachan! E-tto... que haces por aquí?  
  
- Te vi y te seguí ***^_^***  
  
- Um... ***U_U***  
  
- Escucha... te puedo acompañar a la biblioteca?  
  
- Claro que sí!  
  
Sakura llevaba el uniforme, pero aún así estaba preciosa.  
  
Entraron en la biblioteca y Sakura se sentó muy cerca de Shaoran que no pudo evitar sonrojarse. ()*^_^*() ***U_ [Entendéis el dibujo?]  
  
Shaoran decidió olvidarse un momento de ella y que se concentrara en las manualidades. Pero en un instante su mirada chocó con Sakura. Esta le miraba y cuando chocaron desvió la mirada hacia un libro al revés.  
  
'Sus mejillas... porque esta ruborizada? Tendrá fiebre?'  
  
- Sachan... daijobu ka? º_º?  
  
- Daijobu arigatou... **´*^_^*`**  
  
Shaoran la miró con recelo pero se levantó a buscar un libro. ***¬_¬*** 'que le pasará a Sakura?'  
  
Encontró un libro que se titulaba: Manualidades más sencillas.  
  
Asta que vio a Tomoyo y a Sakura. Pero... Tomoyo llevaba ropa normal... Sakura no llevaba el uniforme si no un mono tejano.  
  
Giró y vio a una otra Sakura con el uniforme apoyada sobre un libro con la mirada perdida. ***~_~***  
  
La Sakura que iba acompañada de Tomoyo se giró y le vio. Le señaló a Tomoyo y fueron hacia él.  
  
- Shaoran-kun!  
  
- Sachan...?!  
  
- Hai... Bikurishta!  
  
Se giró de nuevo pero no vio ni a una Sakura con uniforme sino un libro apoyado al revés.  
  
- Sachan...  
  
- Li-kun... daijobu? -preguntó Tomoyo  
  
- Hai... (o eso creo...).Tomoyo-san como va con el resfriado?  
  
- Bien, se me pasó, lunes volveré a clases. Nos habrás de dejar los apuntes.  
  
- Nos?  
  
- Si, a Sakura y a mi, esta mañana no asistió tampoco a clase.  
  
- Es que tenía que hacerme un análisis de sangre -dijo volviéndose azul al recordarlo.  
  
- Pero si hoy has estado en clase... -dijo Shaoran  
  
- No que va!  
  
- Raro... -murmuró al fin.  
  
Acabó con su toma de apuntes sin poder de dejar de pensar en Sakura. Porque la primera vez llevaba uniforme? Porque estaba ruborizada? Porque estaba extraña? De todas maneras la Sakura que estaba con él y Tomoyo en ese instante y comprendió que esa Sakura que llevaba el mono era la auténtica. Pero había otra carta de THE MORROR? O THE DOUBLE? No, no conocía a ninguna carta así y no podía haber sido una carta de Rubí porque la habría notado. Suspiró y decidió concentrarse en sus deberes para pensar por la noche.  
  
- Shaoran-kun... daijobu? -preguntó Sakura.  
  
- Ha-hai! -dijo -ne, gomenasai Tomoyo-san, Sachan, he de irme, ja ne!  
  
- Ja ne! -contestaron.  
  
Salió corriendo hacia el parque con los libros en mano. Paró tan de golpe que levantó arena del parque. No... con uniforme estaba Sakura.  
  
- Hola Shaoran-kun, que haces aquí? -preguntó dulcemente  
  
- Qui-quien eres? -preguntó con voz trémula.  
  
- Shaoran-kun! Soy yo Sachan! Ya no te acuerdas! Doushite? -Sakura lloró.  
  
- Ah, gomenasai Sachan, lo siento de veras. No se lo que me pasa.  
  
Sakura se calmó un poco y se sentaron en los columpios. No, esa debía ser la Sakura de veras. Pero, y la otra? O solo había una y que estuvieran en sitios a la vez era su imaginación. Sí, debía de ser eso.  
  
- Daijobu Shaoran-kun?  
  
- Eh? No, es que parece como si te viera por todas partes. No lo se.  
  
Sakura sonrió:  
  
- Te debo importar mucho, no? -al decirlo, Shaoran se ruborizó.  
  
- Porque estás tan deprimida hoy?  
  
- Es que pedí a Touya-kun que me llevara con Yukito-san y con él a la playa pero se negó, me puse pesada y me... -el labio le tembló -me pegó. Nunca lo había hecho y me dolió aunque sabía que él tenía razón.  
  
- Seguro que lo siente mucho. No te preocupes. Te acompaño?  
  
- Hai arigatou.  
  
Se fueron caminando silenciosamente hacia su casa. Y se pararon en frente.  
  
- No te preocupes, te pedirá perdón.  
  
- Arigatou Shaoran-kun, Ja ne!  
  
- Ja ne!  
  
Al cruzar la esquina vio, ni más ni menos que a Sakura, que iba en mono, con Tomoyo.  
  
- Konnichiwa!  
  
- Tomoyo-san! Sachan, no habías subido a casa? -dijo ruborizándose confusamente.  
  
- Li-kun, daijobu? -preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
- Creo que vuelvo a casa estoy muy cansado -dijo girando la esquina. Se dio cuenta de lo sorprendida que estaba Sakura. Sí, una de las dos no era Sakura, pero cual, eran tan... Sakura. Corrió hacia su casa.  
  
' Padre, que esta pasando...?'  
  
'Aun no lo se, pero no te rindas'  
  
- Acaso oyes voces Li? -preguntó alguien sarcásticamente.  
  
- Sachan? Nani?  
  
- Llámame Kinomoto! No te lo perdonaré! Por tu culpa no he podido ir con Touya-kun y Yukito-san a playa y todo porque te empeñaste hace dos día en acompañarme a casa!  
  
- Sachan... Kinomoto-san -el último nombre le costó mucho decirlo ya que solo lo empleaba cuando ellos eran contrincantes.  
  
- Es tu culpa! TE ODIO!! -y se marchó corriendo.  
  
Te odio... te odio... te odio.... te odio... esas palabras le resonaban dentro de su mente tapando las palabras de su difunto padre.  
  
Fue a su casa con paso apagado. Al llegar a su habitación el mayordomo estaba fuera. Cayó con un ruido pesado sobre sus rodillas. Su respiración era agitada. Y de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas que intentaban ser apagadas.  
  
- Me odia... me odia y por mi culpa.  
  
- Daijobu? -preguntó una voz.  
  
Se giró, una Sakura con un vestido rosa y camisa plátano entró en la habitación.  
  
Shaoran se levantó y volteó al verla así que se cayó de nuevo sobre su cuerpo. Se había torcido el pie derecho. Al intentar levantarse, cayó al suelo con un gemido de dolor. Sakura se le acercó y lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama.  
  
- Daijobu? Porque lloras? -le preguntó dulcemente.  
  
- Kinomoto-san...  
  
- Kinomoto-san? No me llamabas Sachan? -preguntó entristecida.  
  
- Tú me dijiste que te llamara así -dijo con voz entrecortada del dolor.  
  
- Yo?  
  
- Hai.  
  
Toc, Toc, Toc.  
  
Miró por la ventana y casi se desmaya al ver quién era.  
  
Sakura, con el mono de la biblioteca. Estaba subida a la carta voladora.  
  
- Shaoran-kun! Daijobu? -gritó para que la oyese.  
  
Shaoran miró a las dos Sakuras, era idénticas, y con la misma expresión al ver a la otra. No sabía quien era ella pero se incorporó, a pesar de que Sakura (vestido) le dijera que no abriese que era un trampa, y abrió la ventana en el que paso Sakura. Sakura (mono) le dio las gracias y le ayudó a tumabarse en la cama. La otra Sakura miraba estupefacta la escena.  
  
- Shaoran-kun, es una trampa! -dijeron las dos al acercarse la Sakura de vestido.  
  
- Las dos son fraudes, no ves que tu no me importas ya? -dijo una cuarta voz igual que otras dos.  
  
Miró y vio a la Sakura con el que había chocado de golpe. Llevaba la cara con marcas de lágrimas plateadas.  
  
- Puedo probar que la verdadera soy yo! Tu me salvaste de THE INUNDATION y me diste tu energía -chilló la del vestido.  
  
- Shaoran-kun... -murmuró la del mono.  
  
- Te odio!  
  
Las tres Sakuras se pusieron a discutir.  
  
- No, mi amor nunca se pelearía así. Nunca. Ninguna de vosotras sois la Sakura Kinomoto que yo amo... no lo sois. -murmuró.  
  
Aún tumbado en la cama se incorporó y se apartó silenciosamente, con la espada en la mano.  
  
Concentró su espada. Con sus cartas y amuletos. Concentró su energía en ella.  
  
Las cogió con sus manos con la punta directa hacia su pecho. Dispuesto a clavarlo para siempre.  
  
De que le servía vivir sin la Sakura que amaba?  
  
De repente, una mano cálida agarró las suyas apartando la espada de su pecho.  
  
- Sachan... -Sakura, que llevaba su pijama de color rosa y plátano, le miró a los ojos. Tenía aspecto de fatiga y parecía enferma. La gripe que cogió Tomoyo.  
  
- No lo hagas... -le dijo este cariñosamente.  
  
Sí, era ella, la Sakura que él amaba. Dejo ir la espada y la abrazó con lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas.  
  
- gomenasai Shaoran-kun -dijo ella.  
  
- Soy yo el que lo siente Sachan, soy yo el que lo siente.  
  
Las otras Sakuras les miraban con terror.  
  
- Quienes son? -preguntó debilitada la joven de pijama.  
  
- Creo -se concentró -son cartas de Rubí.  
  
- Namino chikara o himeshi kagi yo. Shin no sugata o ware no mae shimese. Keyaku no moto. Sakura ga meiji ru. Release!  
  
Elevó la vara asta quedarse en sentido diagonal.  
  
Shaoran cogió su espada que se hallaba al suelo, a pesar del dolor de su tobillo derecho. La elevó y las dos armas se transformaron en una vara grande y verdeazulada, la que conocía bien, que cayó en manos del joven Li que gritó:  
  
- Carta nombrada THE INUNDATION que eres de Rubí, te ordeno como señor que te transformes en una carta de las mías! INUNDATION!  
  
La carta rodeó a las chicas en un remolino que las debilitaba y al caer gritó:  
  
- Recupera la forma que te mereces, Carta Rubí! -gritó.  
  
Las tres chicas cayeron a la vara y se transformaron en una carta, pero al parecer, algo le rodeó a él.  
  
En sus manos cayeron dos cartas de Rubí. Una: THE CLOCK. Que constituía de tres esferas brillantes con cola, una negra, otra crema y otra verde. La otra, que estaba en su cuerpo era sin más duda que: THE DESESPERATION. Una esfera como las otras de color gris oscura.  
  
- Arigatou Sachan -dijo.  
  
- Eh? -dijo ésta. Y cayó desmayada por la pérdida de reposo. Shaoran la cogió a tiempo para que no cayera pero se cayó con ella a la vez. Se levantó con la joven en brazos y la posó en su cama, la cubrió en su manta y se sentó a llamar a Tomoyo que si podría recoger a Sakura en su casa, que no podía llevarla. Ella aceptó, donde llegó con Kero-chan en cinco minutos y tomó una taza de té con él que le explicó lo pasado.  
  
- Creo que las cartas van a por ti, mocoso -dijo Kero-chan.  
  
- Eh? -preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
- Tomo-chan, no ves? La primera carta casi le mata por falta de energía; la segunda ahogado y por falta de energía con la que usó; y las dos últimas, THE CLOCK debía haber cogido a las Sakuras en su humor más reconocible que casi mata al crío en desesperación además de esa carta en su mente.  
  
- Los humores de Sakura? -preguntó Shaoran atontado.  
  
- Cuando Touya le pegó se enfadó con él y estaba así como las has visto. Y luego estuvo hipersensible como habrás reconocido y cogió también a la Sakura nerviosa. -Shaoran asintió como de 'entiendo'.  
  
Sakura fue llevada a su casa gracias a Tomoyo y Kero-chan, además de las guardaespaldas.  
  
Shaoran fue atendido a Wei que también escuchó lo ocurrido. El tobillo no era muy grave pero necesitaba reposo.  
  
Shaoran se fue a dormir de una vez. Reposó y no tuvo sueño extraño alguno. Necesitaba reposo.  
  
Todo iría bien.  
  
Mientras tanto, en el parque se ven a dos figuras, una esférica y otra corporal envueltos en la oscuridad total.  
  
- Todo listo?  
  
- Muy pronto, ese CardCaptor se arrepentirá de haber nacido.  
  
Los dos estallaron en risas frías y malévolas.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Que os parece?  
  
Ay me encanta esto de escribir, por favor, escrividme vosotros que no recibo e-mails y quiero comentarios!  
  
Kariishikawa@mixmail.com  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Kari Ishikawa 


	6. Una gran batalla. Todo está perdido I

Konichiwa! O genki deska?  
  
Este es otro fic S+S mío, simplemente adoro a esta pareja! Se trata de después de la saga de la captura de cartas pero antes de la saga de la transformación. Los nombres cambiaran un poco como: Kinomoto-chan, Kinomoto- san, Sakura-san, Sakura-chan, Sachan (para Sakura); (Tomoyo) Daidouji-chan, Daidouji-san, Tomoyo-san, Tomoyo-chan, Tomo-chan; ECT. Éste es el sexto capítulo.  
  
  
  
La saga de las cartas de Rubí, una gran batalla, todo está perdido I  
  
Shaoran se tuvo que ausentar en clases de gimnasia varias veces ya. Sakura se disculpó por la carta THE CLOCK cuando se recuperó y lo demás, pero no hacía falta. Tomoyo se había recuperado del resfriado que tuvo que pasar y ya estaba bien. Tan solo habían pasado diez días tras el incidente cuando Tomoyo les invitó a su casa para merendar, además, le había confeccionado a Sakura un preciosos traje de combate para la próxima vez de ésta. Al acabar la clase el miércoles, Tomoyo les llamó para que fueran a su casa.  
  
- Hai Tomo-chan -dijo Sakura cuando ella lo propuso. -Shaoran-kun?  
  
- Ha-hai -asintió sonrojándose asta las orejas.  
  
- Li-kun, podrías traer tu traje ceremonial también? -preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
- Eh?  
  
- Onegai?  
  
- Dozo, veré lo que puedo hacer.  
  
- Arigatou!  
  
Se preguntaba que sería lo que quería con su traje pero decidió ir a buscarlo. Entró en su casa y subió directamente a su habitación sacando de su armario una caja con una cinta. Ese fue el envoltorio que aún conservaba Shaoran donde guardaba el traje que heredó de su padre. Lo abrió y ahí estaba, la tela de seda verde fina del Clan Li. Lo sacó con cuidado y se apresuró a casa de Tomoyo. A medio camino vio a Tomoyo y a Sakura saliendo de la casa de ésta última.  
  
- Li-kun, lo trajiste! Gracias a dios! -dijo aliviada.  
  
- Tomo-chan, porque quieres el traje de Shaoran? -preguntó Sakura inocentemente.  
  
- Ya lo verás -dijo con risa malévola  
  
- Eh!? Yo quiero ir con Tomo-chan! -dijo un voz de pito.  
  
- Kero-chan! -exclamaron las chicas.  
  
- Muñeco de tela! -exclamó el joven.  
  
- Mocoso! -y Kero-chan se apresuró a morderle el dedo pero en cambio Sakura lo cogió de las alas.  
  
- Gomenasai Shaoran-kun -dijo inclinándose levemente haciendo que el joven hechicero se sonrojase.  
  
- Da-daijobu Sachan.  
  
- Yokata.  
  
Fueron en limosina en casa de Tomoyo seguidos de guardaespaldas. A Shaoran le recorrían escalofríos si las veía.  
  
Entraron en la habitación de Tomoyo que ocupaba el mismo área que la casa de Shaoran entera.  
  
- Aún no me puedo acostumbrar a una habitación tan grande -admitió Sakura. Shaoran asintió. Kero-chan llevaba el pañuelo de Sakura en la boca para que mordiera a Shaoran.  
  
- Jeje -rió Tomoyo entregándoles una taza de té -Toma Sachan, Li-kun, Kero- chan, voy a buscar el traje.  
  
Fue corriendo a su habitación donde guardaba los trajes.  
  
- Eh Shaoran-kun, como va todo? -preguntó Sakura al cabo de un rato.  
  
- Bi-bien, y a ti? -preguntó apartando un poco la mirada para que no se notara el rubor de sus mejillas.  
  
- Bien, arigatou. Que crees que habrá preparado esta vez Tomo-chan?  
  
- Tomoyo-san? Eh... no lo sé, puede que algo que tenga que ver con mi traje? -preguntó intentando comprender.  
  
- Un traje tan feo! -dijo Kero-chan soltándose del pañuelo. Sakura estuvo a punto de regañarle cuando:  
  
- Sachan! Ven que te cambiaremos, mientras Li-kun, cámbiate en tu traje ceremonial por favor!  
  
Sakura se levantó con cara de desconcierto. Mientras entró, Shaoran decidió que se cambiaría y haría caso a Tomoyo. Kero-chan no paraba de quejarse así que le ignoró. Una vez puesto el traje aguardó impaciente a Sakura y a Tomoyo.  
  
- Eh? Tomo-chan, pero si es muy parecido a... -oyó decir a Sakura  
  
- Por eso mismo Sachan, por eso mismo -dijo con voy intelecto Tomoyo.  
  
Shaoran se levantó cuando vio salir a Tomoyo intentando arrastrar a Sakura. Tomoyo llevaba su traje amarillo con gafas y dos trenzas sueltas de espionaje. Y arrastraba a Sakura.  
  
Llevaba un traje idéntico al suyo solo que era de un color violeta. El gorro era más grande pero constituía de una palabra china y de dos piedras. Las mangas eran más abiertas que las suyas de un color rosa suave. En el pecho llevaba escrita otra palabra. Un cinturón algo más delgado que el suyo de un color rojo acababa en lazo en su espalda. Llevaba media falda larga por detrás y por delante se veían unos pantalones del mismo tono rosa que las mangas que se cortaban a media pierna. Sus zapatos eran como los de Meiling solo que rosas. En su mano llevaba su famosa vara de la estrella. Y, en la otra, una abanico chico de color rosa pálido.  
  
Sudor frío caía sobre la frente del joven que perdía la sensibilidad del mundo. Perdió el conocimiento.  
  
- Shaoran-kun! -se abalanzó Sakura para evitar su caída pero tropezó y cayó cogiéndole a su lado. Tomoyo corrió a ayudarla a estirar a Shaoran en el sofá. No dejaba de agitarse como en una pesadilla.  
  
Se encontraba en el parque PENGÜIN y vio de repente a Meiling paseando pesadamente con su equipaje a mano. Paró un momento y se sentó en los columpios donde empezó a balancearse arriba y abajo riendo.  
  
- Que sorpresa se llevará Shaoran-kun! -oyó que decía.  
  
Y de repente, una sombra detrás de ella se configuró, una sombra que de espaldas era parecida a THE SHADOW.  
  
- Ahhhhhhhh!! -oyó gritar a la joven -Shaoran-kun, socorro!  
  
- Meili-chan -gritó pero no se podía mover, solo lo veía.  
  
- Shaoran-kun!!! Ayúdame!!! -chilló con sus últimas fuerzas.  
  
- Meili-chan NO!! -dijo incorporándose de nuevo. Estaba tumbado en el sofá de la habitación de Tomoyo. Sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo y lágrimas resbalaban aun de sus ojos.  
  
- Shaoran-kun! Daijobu? -oyó a Sakura. Tomoyo estaba a su lado con el mismo semblar preocupado.  
  
Puede que fuera un impulso lo que tuvo Shaoran, que cogió a Sakura y la abrazó hacia sí, llorando entre sus brazos. Sakura, que, al principio asombrada, le abrazó con más fuerza y cariño acariciándole el pelo y su espalda conforme que se tranquilizara. Tomoyo hubiera grabado en vídeo el momento, pero no pensó en eso. Le preocupaba Shaoran y lo que fuere que le estaba pasando, sabiendo que a Sakura le pasaba los mismo.  
  
- Daijobu Shaoran-kun? -preguntó Sakura una vez que el chico se hubiera calmado.  
  
- Gomenasai Sachan -dijo aún temblando -No todo va bien.  
  
- Eh? -preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
- Meili-chan...  
  
Shaoran les contó a los tres el sueño. Kero-chan, era el que estaba más serio.  
  
- Mocoso, la carta está en busca de la novata, hemos de salvarla -dijo tan serio que parecía un fantasma.  
  
Los demás asintieron y fueron corriendo al parque.  
  
Cuando entraron vieron, ni más ni menos que a la profesora Mitzuki.  
  
- Usted! -dijeron Kero-chan y Shaoran al unísono.  
  
- Li, cuéntame lo que sabes -dijo seriamente. Estaba pálida. Llevaba su traje de santuario. Así hizo él.  
  
- Cuantas cartas de Rubí tienes? -preguntó al fin.  
  
- Cuatro -se las mostró.  
  
- THE ABSORB, THE INUNDATION, THE CLOCK y THE DESESPERATION. Cartas muy poderosas. Li, sabes cuantas cartas hay?  
  
- Seis  
  
- Exacto, sabes cuales son?  
  
- No  
  
- Profesora, usted lo sabe? -preguntó Sakura.  
  
- No Sakura, no lo sé; pero son las mas poderosas, mas que todas éstas juntas. -Sakura palideció.  
  
- Porque quieren a mi prima?  
  
- Para atraerte, ella es su rehén.  
  
- Mierda! -gritó Shaoran.  
  
- Cual es la vara de Rubí?  
  
Sakura lanzó su vara al aire y así hizo Shaoran, solo que sin tanta energía. Las varas se transformaron. Shaoran entendió que hacer.  
  
- Cartas THE CLOCK y THE DESESPERATION, rechazad vuestro aspecto anterior y tranformaros como maestro que os lo indico, Transformación!  
  
Las cartas cayeron entre sus manos.  
  
'Hijo' oyó la voz 'Esta mujer te puede ayudar más que yo, hazle caso'.  
  
- Que he de hacer? -preguntó a la profesora.  
  
- Li, Kinomoto, Daidouji, Cerberus, esta será una misión muy peligrosa. Lo sabéis?  
  
Asintieron.  
  
- Hemos de ir donde la energía se concentra. Eso solo nos lo puedes decir tú, Li.  
  
Shaoran cerró los ojos y se concentró.  
  
Si tenían a Meiling se afrontaría al que la tuviera a muerte. A muerte.  
  
- En la torre de Tokyo! -exclamó de golpe. La profesora sonrió.  
  
Elevó la vara al aire donde salió una luz que les rodeó. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaban en la torre majestuosa.  
  
- Escuche, como lo sabe esto usted? -preguntó Kero-chan  
  
- Muy pronto lo sabrás. -dijo inquietante.  
  
'Que pasa papá?'  
  
'Hijo, no tengas miedo'  
  
'Wakataimas'  
  
Una forma oscura apareció delante de ellos. Shaoran notaba la energía de Rubí.  
  
- Qué carta eres? -preguntó ferozmente  
  
- La carta THE DEATH.  
  
Death. Muerte.  
  
- Sí Li, fui yo quién maté y me llevé a tu padre.  
  
- Puedes leer la mente? -preguntó Sakura asustada.  
  
- Sí Kinomoto, no tengas miedo, jajajajajaja!!  
  
- Donde está Meiling??!! -bramó Shaoran.  
  
- La tiene nuestro capitán -pausa- sí Mitzuki, no soy yo el líder, es DEVON.  
  
Mitzuki cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Sus ojos reflejaban terror. Kero- chan adoptó la misma mirada.  
  
Devon, ese nombre le decía algo. Le decía algo. El que?  
  
- Hemos de morir para capturarte? -preguntó levemente Sakura.  
  
- N-no necesariament-te -dijo Mitzuki temblando de cabeza a pies. Kero-chan asintió  
  
- Pero necesitas las cartas de Clow. -dijo Kero-chan.  
  
- Sachan... -se giró y vio que Sakura estaba en el suelo temblando, casi peor de Mitzuki murmurando: 'No... no quiero... no quiero... no...' - Sachan, que te pasa? Daijobu ka?  
  
Levantó la mirada, llena de terror cuando dijo: 'No quiero...'  
  
Shaoran corrió a su lado.  
  
- Sachan... todo irá bien... -dijo besándole le frente. Sakura lo abrazó de repente.  
  
- Tengo Miedo...  
  
- Miedo...?  
  
- Sí...  
  
- Li-kun, Mitzuki sensei! Que pasa? -preguntó Tomoyo con voz entrecortada.  
  
- No lo sé -dijo la profesor aún en el suelo temblando.  
  
- No lo sé -murmuró Kero-chan  
  
- Miedo... -murmuró Shaoran - THE FEAR... THE FEAR!  
  
Un impulso fue tal vez, que le levantó el cuello hacia él y la besó suavemente en los labios. Una sombra se despojó de ella.  
  
Separó los labios de los de ella y se levantó:  
  
- Regresa a la forma humilde que te mereces! Carta Rubí!  
  
La carta cayó en sus manos y:  
  
- Carta THE FEAR, como maestro tuyo te indico que te transformes con los poderes que me han sido concedidos! Ahora!  
  
- Esa carta era una inútil igualmente. No veis un pequeño problema ahora?  
  
- Que quieres decir? -preguntó Tomoyo. Sakura estaba inconsciente.  
  
- No puede ser! -cayó en la cuenta Shaoran.  
  
- Que quieres decir?  
  
- No lo ves? -preguntó incrédulo -Tomoyo, hemos de utilizar una carta de Rubí y a la vez una carta de Clow, pero no podemos. No puede usar su vara porque está unida a la mía! Y no puede utilizar cartas de Clow porque ha de transformarlas!  
  
- Es verdad! -lamentó Tomoyo.  
  
'Padre...!' se hundía en la desesperación.  
  
'No lo se hijo... yo no supe vencerle...'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Será capaz Shaoran de vencer al que su padre no pudo?  
  
Hasta el siguiente episodio!  
  
Kari Ishikawa 


	7. Una gran batalla. Empieza a verse una pe...

Konichiwa! O genki deska?  
  
Este es otro fic S+S mío, simplemente adoro a esta pareja! Se trata de después de la saga de la captura de cartas pero antes de la saga de la transformación. Los nombres cambiaran un poco como: Kinomoto-chan, Kinomoto- san, Sakura-san, Sakura-chan, Sachan (para Sakura); (Tomoyo) Daidouji-chan, Daidouji-san, Tomoyo-san, Tomoyo-chan, Tomo-chan; ECT. Éste es el séptimo capítulo.  
  
  
  
La saga de las cartas de Rubí, una gran batalla, todo está perdido II  
  
  
  
Sakura empezó a despertar.  
  
- Daijobu! -dijo enérgicamente. Todos la miraron -Daijobu!  
  
- Sí Sachan... todo irá bien -empezó Tomoyo -todo... Todo irá bien si estamos unidos.  
  
- Hai! -se incorporó Mitzuki -no podemos rendirnos. Irá bien! Todo irá bien!  
  
- Tenéis razón! No vale la pena hundirse en la desesperación! -colaboró Kero-chan  
  
'Shaoran... hazles caso... TODO IRÁ BIEN...'  
  
- Todo... todo -dijo recuperándose -todo... irá bien... pero... como lo sabéis?  
  
- Shaoran-kun... el beso me despertó... y mi corazón lo supo entender, supe entender que si estaba junto a ti, junto a Tomoyo, junto a la profesora y junto a Kero-chan, vi que todo iría bien. porque nuestros lazos de amistad no se podrán romper, ni la muerte. Lo entiendes Shaoran-kun?  
  
No, no lo entendía.  
  
Sakura al ver la mirada de éste corrió hacia él. Y ésta vez fue ella que, con un suave y tierno beso lo despertó.  
  
  
  
La saga de las cartas de Rubí, una gran batalla, empieza a verse una pequeña luz de esperanza.  
  
  
  
- Sachan... -murmuró éste después de que ella le soltara.  
  
- Daijobu?  
  
Sí... ese beso le había hecho ver y entender lo que quería decir.  
  
- Arigatou.  
  
La carta echó un descarado bostezo. La profesora ya se hallaba en pie.  
  
- Esto lo pondré en mi biografía! -dijo entusiasmada.  
  
- Debería de haberlo gravado... -se lamentó Tomoyo.  
  
- Maldito mocoso! -gruñó Kero-chan  
  
- Hai, Sachan tienes razón! Todo, todo, irá bien!  
  
- INUNDATION! Exclamó elevando la carta.  
  
La carta formó una esfera en sus manos, una esfera muy poderosa:  
  
- Esta por haber hecho perder la esperanza a Sachan! -gritó lanzándole una enorme cantidad de agua que surgía de sus manos. La carta lamentó.  
  
- Esta por haber hecho daño a todos mis amigos!  
  
- Esta por haber cogido a Meili-chan para hacerle daño! -tiró una cantidad asombrosa y mucho más poderosa que las demás.  
  
- Y ésta por... MATAR A MI PADRE! -gritó tirando un enorme rayo de agua.  
  
Cuando la carta estaba en el suelo elevó otra de sus preciadas cartas:  
  
- THE FEAR! -gritó apuntando a la carta estirada. Una esfera brillante con cola de color gris muy oscuro pero que no llegaba a ser negro lo envolvió.  
  
- NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- DESESPERATION!  
  
- AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- CLOCK! -unas figuras semitransparentes rodearon a la carta retorciéndose de dolor. Las personas a quién esa cartas había matado. Pero su padre no estaba ahí. Shaoran sabía porque. Su padre, Ho In Li, estaba en su corazón.  
  
Cuando la carta estaba muy débil:  
  
- Regresa a la forma que te mereces Carta Rubí!  
  
La carta se unió a una esfera que emitía rayos de excelente fuerza que le rasgaba la túnica y le hacía cortes bastante profundos en los brazos, piernas, costados, mejillas, ect.  
  
La carta cayó en sus manos: THE DEATH. Pero él, Shaoran Li, no hubo muerto si no, todas las cartas hubieran vuelto a quedar libre en su antigua forma de: Cartas Rubí.  
  
Pero no se rindió, con fuerza y energía (la poca que le quedaba) aguantó y calló en sus manos siendo directamente una carta suya.  
  
- Lo has hecho! -victoreó Tomoyo  
  
- Lo has hecho muy bien! -gritó Sakura.  
  
Pero Mitzuki y Kero-chan se miraban entre: seria y preocupadamente.  
  
Shaoran había agotado ya sus últimas fuerzas y cayó inconsciente en brazos de Sakura.  
  
- Shaoran-kun!  
  
- Solo está dormido -dijo una voz desde el aire. Era Yue.  
  
- Más tarde no podías llegar, eh? -dijo críticamente Kero-chan que se había transformado en Cerberus.  
  
Yue no contestó.  
  
- Solo queda DEVON -dijo Mitzuki. Yue perdió el poco color de cara que tenía.  
  
- Pero podremos vencerle, no? -dijo Sakura  
  
- Maestra, solo él podrá luchar con tal ser, porque es el elegido y tiene todas las cartas, no podemos intervenir.  
  
- Como un juicio Final?  
  
- Yue no es NADIE en comparación de DEVON -dijo Cerberus.  
  
Sakura le miró para ver si se ofendía o se enfadaba.  
  
- Es tan poderoso? -asintió - Pero seguro que vencemos, Shaoran-kun es muy fuerte, lo conseguirá.  
  
Como si una enorme cantidad de luz adentrara sus corazones, incluso Yue, se sintió confiado para esa misión.  
  
- Shaoran-kun... se que tu puedes vencer.  
  
Shaoran, tras esas palabras, despertó.  
  
- Li-kun, aun no ha acabado todo -dijo la profesora antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada.  
  
- Lo sé, he de vencer a DEVON. Y lo haré. Pero aquí no es seguro, entendéis?  
  
- Sí -susurró Cerberus.  
  
- Quiero que os vayáis ahora mismo. En el templo Sukimine, yo os llevaré ahí con mi magia.  
  
- No voy a abandonarte -dijo seriamente Sakura.  
  
- Sachan, HAS de hacerlo, ya lo verás, saldré de esta al igual que he entrado.  
  
- No... -repuso con lágrimas. -No...  
  
- Sachan... -interpuso Tomoyo por primera vez y abrazándola cariñosamente -nadie quiere dejarle solo. Nadie. Ni tú, ni yo, ni Yue, ni la profesora, ni Kero-chan...  
  
- Habla por ti -dijo vacilante, pero se notaba la preocupación.  
  
- Nadie Sachan -continuó sin haber escuchado -Por eso... porque no utilizas la carta en la que se puede estar a dos sitios a la vez.  
  
- THE MIRROR? -Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Tienes razón Tomo-chan! -asintió Cerberus, Yue también asintió con la profesora.  
  
- Sí, tiene razón, pero aún así se puede traspasar y os pondría en peligro igualmente. -dijo Shaoran negando.  
  
- Yo crearé un escudo -dijo indiferente Yue. Shaoran asintió.  
  
- THE LOOP! (creo que era así, Lazo) -exclamó Sakura cayendo en la cuenta.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Cerberus, Yue y la profesora estaban encima de la torre. Donde Sakura se dio cuenta de la falta del reloj.  
  
Shaoran se quedó al suelo, de pie con lo ojos cerrados concentrándose.  
  
- Shaoran-kun! -chilló de repente Sakura una milésima antes de que una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo hizo chocar duramente de espaldas contra la columna.  
  
Sakura intentó bajar, pero un muro que el mismo Yue hizo lo impidió.  
  
Shaoran cayó unos segundos aturdidos.  
  
- Mocoso! -llamó Cerberus -DEVON está detrás de ti.  
  
- Nunca en mi vida ataqué a gente que estaban de espaldas y no voy a hacerlo ahora Cerberus-contestó una voz. Solo con escucharla, a todos se les congeló la sangre. Su voz... era tan fría, como miles de cubitos de hielo pasaran por sus nucas.  
  
Al levantar la mirada, DEVON sostenía a Meiling inconsciente, como en el mismo sueño de Shaoran.  
  
Pero esa vez, no era SOLO un sueño.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ay, Ay! Que pasará? Descubridlo vosotr@s mism@s!  
  
Kari Ishikawa 


	8. Una gran batalla. La Victoria

Konichiwa! O genki deska?  
  
Este es otro fic S+S mío, simplemente adoro a esta pareja! Se trata de después de la saga de la captura de cartas pero antes de la saga de la transformación. Los nombres cambiaran un poco como: Kinomoto-chan, Kinomoto- san, Sakura-san, Sakura-chan, Sachan (para Sakura); (Tomoyo) Daidouji-chan, Daidouji-san, Tomoyo-san, Tomoyo-chan, Tomo-chan; ECT. Éste es el octavo capítulo.  
  
  
  
La saga de las cartas de Rubí, una gran batalla, DEVON vr. Shaoran.  
  
- Meili-chan... -murmuró Shaoran.  
  
Otro impulso? Un deseo? Una necesidad? La cuestión es que, notaba las piernas de gelatina y estuvo por caer.  
  
- No... Shaoran-kun... no te... rindas... por mí... tan solo... véncele -murmuró Meiling que estaba por caer en un sueño.  
  
No! Él había de ser fuerte.  
  
No lloró por la pérdida de su padre!  
  
No lloró cuando una de sus hermanas se ahogó y casi murió!  
  
No lloró al ver a su otra hermana inconsciente al suelo por haberla atropellado un camión!  
  
No lloró cuando a la menor de sus hermanas le cayó un hierro encima!  
  
No lloró cuando la otra de sus hermanas perdió sangre al borde de la muerte!  
  
No lloró cuando al morir su padre su madre cometió un intento de suicidio!  
  
No lloró cuando secuestraron a una prima menor de cuatro años!  
  
No lloró cuando sus abuelos murieron de pena!  
  
No lloró cuando se separó de su familia en Honk-Kong!  
  
No lloró cuando veía la cara de felicidad que ponía Sakura los días después de ver a Yukito-san!  
  
No lloró cuando desapareció Yamazaki el día de la carta ERASE!  
  
No lloró cuando Sakura fue casi vencida por Yue!  
  
No lloró cuando ésta desapareció!  
  
No lloró cuando su prima se fue de vuelta!  
  
No, no lloró!  
  
Nunca lo hizo por mucho dolor a miedo que tuviera!  
  
Y ésta vez no sería una excepción!  
  
- No te lo perdonaré DEVON!!!!!!!!!! -chilló de rabia Shaoran.  
  
DEVON, sonrió maliciosamente.  
  
- Si me vences, las cartas serán tuyas para eternidad y ésta humana se salvará, además de poder elegir MI destino. -dijo con voz maliciosa.  
  
Shaoran asintió.  
  
- Shaoran-kun... -oyó que murmuraba Sakura.  
  
- Sachan... -murmuró éste.  
  
- PERO SI NO... éste mundo caerá en desgracia, no perderán sus sentimientos importantes, si no que, lo perderán TODO. Tus seres más queridos, desaparecerán a una dimensión eterna donde todo lo que les rodeará será tristeza y soledad para SIEMPRE. Y tú, morirás cuando tu alma pierda todo lo humano y vagabundearás por el espacio en soledad. -dijo con una risa irónica y malvada.  
  
- Eso... yo.... no... lo... permitiré -dijo Shaoran temblando de ira.  
  
DEVON cogió a Meiling y la lanzó hacían donde estaban Tomoyo (que la cogió) y las demás  
  
- Pues vénceme!  
  
- Dios del Trueno, ven en mi ayuda!  
  
Un relámpago salió del amuleto de éste.  
  
DEVON lo esquivó.  
  
- Dios del Fuego, acude a mí!  
  
Una ráfaga de incendio le rozó pero no le hizo un rasguño.  
  
- Dios del Viento, ven a mi llamada!  
  
El viento lo echó hacía atrás pero no se inmutó.  
  
- Dragón de Agua, acude a mí!  
  
DEVON quedó atrapado entre los hilos pero los rompió casi de inmediato.  
  
- No puede ser... -murmuraba Shaoran  
  
- Shaoran-kun!!! -chilló Sakura  
  
Shaoran se giró al caer un rayo eléctrico sobre él.  
  
Cayó, pero no se desmayó.  
  
- No voy a perder... -murmuraba -no por Meili-chan  
  
su cuerpo estaba lleno de quemaduras y heridas graves y tenía la túnica manchada de sangre.  
  
- Shaoran-kun -oyó como lloraba Sakura. Su Sakura. Su Amor. Su pétalo de cerezo. Y ese bastardo la había hecho llorar.  
  
- Has hecho llorar a Sachan!!! -chilló de rabia.  
  
De su túnica sacó los últimos amuletos que llevaba encima. Los cuatro. Fuego, Viento, Eléctrico y Agua.  
  
Los levantó a la vez mientras gritaba con su fuerza y poder que quedaban.  
  
- Dioses de los Elementos Ancestrales del Cielo, concédeme una última fuerza para convocar al Destino. Libéralo ahora!!!  
  
Los cuatro rayos se unieron en uno de color púrpura de inmensa fuerza y magia.  
  
Acertó a pleno a DEVON. Shaoran cayó al suelo.  
  
Aun estando débil DEVON se levantó y tiró una bola de energía a Shaoran en el suelo medio inconsciente. Pero no cayó rendido.  
  
Se levantó con fuerza apoyado en la torre mientras miraba a los rostros preocupados de Sakura, Tomoyo, Yue, Cerberus y Kaho. Con Meiling.  
  
- Meiling está aquí y así por mi culpa... y los demás también...  
  
Shaoran no pudo evitar que le cayeran lágrimas al ver a su prima.  
  
- Li-kun! -oyó a Tomoyo -Li-kun, Sachan y TODOS nosotros confiamos en ti, se que es difícil para ti estar en pie y estás muy débil, pero sé y SABEMOS que eres fuerte, sabemos que no te rendirás, sabemos que puedes conseguir tus objetivos! Me oyes!? No te rindas!  
  
- No Tomoyo-san, no me rendiré, nunca -dijo alzando la voz y mirando sus ojos azules llenos de confianza.  
  
- Descendiente de Clow Reed eres muy poderoso, y puedes hacerle frente -dijo Yue.  
  
Shaoran desvió la mirada de Tomoyo hasta los ojos fríos y inexpresivos pero en aquél instante llenos de esperanza ojos de Yue.  
  
- Sí mocoso, si te se ocurre perder no te morderé el dedo si no que te arrancaré la cabeza! -dijo ferozmente Cerberus. Shaoran sonrió al ver que el tigre alado hacía lo mismo -Por una vez estoy de tu parte por lo tanto no malgastes la confianza ni el tiempo y ve a ganar al perdedor aquél.  
  
- Clow Reed consiguió atrapar a las cartas más débiles mientras que tú tienes a TODAS, porque eso te impide ganar a DEVON? -preguntó sonriente Kaho. Shaoran la miró y se alegró al comprobar que era buena persona, que se había equivocado al juzgarla al principio. -Ánimo Li, confiamos en ti.  
  
Shaoran miró a Sakura que había recuperado esperanza.  
  
- Necesitarás la ayuda de mis cartas. De Clow o no.  
  
Cogió las cartas y murmuró algo inexpresivo para Shaoran pero las cartas brillaron y se convirtieron todas en sus cartas de Sakura.  
  
- Te.  
  
Las cartas volaron a manos de Shaoran  
  
- Te obedecerán, Shaoran... Shaoran-kun  
  
- Arigatou Sachan  
  
con nueva esperanza al corazón, Shaoran decidió usar las cartas de Clow para vencer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La saga de las cartas de Rubí, una gran batalla, La Victoria.  
  
Shaoran usó las cartas a consciencia.  
  
- ARROW!!! -gritó.  
  
Y DEVON cayó a sus pies.  
  
- Me has vencido -dijo enfadosamente.  
  
- Lo se -sonrió Shaoran exhausto .  
  
- Cual es mi destino? -plegó DEVON por primera vez mostrando terror en sus ojos.  
  
- Tu destino será concederme un deseo y...  
  
- Cual es? -espetó.  
  
- Haz que todo lo ocurrido, todos (excepto yo) lo olviden, que para ellos el tiempo pasase normal. Pero no olvidarlo yo mismo. Por favor. Y luego, te pido que, como maestro tuyo, adoptes una forma humana y nazcas como un infante, pero olvidando el hecho a la vez.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!  
  
Era el despertador  
  
- Baka! Por que puse el despertador! -murmuró un chico de ojos avellana y pelo a tono. -baka! Hay colegio! -se dijo pegándose en la cabeza. Tenía las cartas de Rubí (ahora suyas) en el bolsillo por si acaso, pero sin intención de usarlas a menos que fuera VERDADERAMENTE necesarias.  
  
Nadie recordaba los últimos meses, para ellos habían sido normales. Ni Sakura recordaba los dos tiernos besos con su Shaoran.  
  
Ese mismo día, Shaoran conoció a Eriol Hiragizawa. Ese día, Sakura volvería a transformar cartas que volvieron a usar magia de Clow al esmero recuerdo. Ese mismo día... volvía a aparecer otra saga importante. La Saga de Transformación de Cartas Clow.  
  
Y acabaría por fin...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LA SAGA DE LAS CARTAS DE RUBÍ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~FIN~*  
  
  
  
Que os ha parecido? Siento no haber subido este capítulo, solo que no tuve tiempo de acabarlo, pero aquí esta! Espero que os haya agradado, de veras. No quise que Sakura ni los demás recordaran lo ocurrido ya que la Tercera temporada habría dado un giro de 180º y tampoco es eso ^_^  
  
Con muchísimo aprecio:  
  
  
  
Kari Ishikawa 


End file.
